My favorite matchmaker
by poisonivy228
Summary: He was a business shark that wanted to settle down. She was a matchmaker that wanted to find him the perfect girl. He was cold and rational ... She was bright and emotional. They both thought they knew what was best for them ... But faith has a funny way of interfering ...
1. Chapter 1

**MY FAVORITE MATCHMAKER**

**EPILOGUE**

Caroline was ready. Oh yeah, she was ready and super exicted, and super nervous, but she was ready. She wouldn't leave anything to chance this time. And she wouldn't dare let anything get in her way. That is why she set her alarm clock on 8 o'clock, although her meeting wasn't until 10. It would give her plenty of time to get ready, to go through her files, and to get there in time, no, not in time. Sooner, at least a half hour sooner to show how devoted to her work she truly was. She will make a killer first impression even if it kills her. 7.15, 7.30, 7.31, 7.45. Aaaaaaaaa, she couldn't take it any longer. Her brain was just too fidgety to sleep. No worries. She'll just get up and do some last minute preparations. Fifteen minutes longer to make everything perfect. Hey, this was a good sign actually. See, and she thought bad luck followed her wherever she went. Well no, a new day, a new beginning. Everything would be perfect … Everything would be … Omg, no, no and nooo … This was not happening. She did not just have a giant zit in the middle of her forehead. Noooo … But there it was, standing there, mocking her, growing bigger by the second. What should she do? She knew she shouldn't touch it, not yet, because it would make it only worse. But she couldn't leave it like that; it looked like the fucking Himalaya. She had to do something …

So she squeezed it, and put three types of "beauty products" on it. You know one of those that cost a fortune and do shit? Yeah, that kind … After a half an hour of this she felt like she came back from war, with scars visible to anyone and everyone. But whatever … No, she wouldn't let that discourage her. She put on her pencil black shirt, her high heels that she hadn't worn in ages, (she was more of a comfort before torture kind a girl) and her lucky yellow shirt. It had to be lucky today, IT HAD TO BE. Then she struggled for yet another almost half an hour to put her stupid stupid curls into a business like bun. On days like these, she'd sell her kidney for straight hair.

"You'll have to sell your kidney honey if you don't get this job." that mean voice inside of her head said. But she pushed him away … She was all daisy and sunshine today. And her bun was finally made, so she pushed the papers into her bigger than life bag and was on her way. She still had plenty of time to get there at 10 o'clock sharp. She heard there wasn't a thing in the world he disliked more than people being late. But it was a good thing then she'd be on time, her old but very faithful Toyota will drive her there.

"Start driving you old useless piece of junk. Come oooon."

Caroline was trying to start the car but it wasn't collaborating today.

" I'm sorry … I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that. You know I love you, I'm just under a lot of stress lately, and I really need to make this work. So could you please be so kind and start working?" Caroline started to beg her car. Great, if there was anyone in the neighborhood he'd take one look at the crazy lady talking to her car and the ambulance would be here to take her to the loony bin. Hey, maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing; at least she'd have a ride. Since apparently this piece of shit wouldn't be driving anywhere today.

"Don't panic Caroline, dooon't panic. Remember what your yoga instructor told you, you're in control of your life, just breathe. In and out."

She looked at her watch; there was still time to make it. It could all still work out. She just needed to call a taxi, and fast. Every minute mattered.

Fifteen minutes later a yellow car finally came, and she hopped in it with such a hurry she almost broke the heel on the only pair of high heels she owned.

" Michigan Avenue, 35th street, and please hurry. It's a matter of life and death."

She saw the taxi driver roll his eyes at her.

"Yes, I know you here it all the time, but it is true this time. Please, there'll be a nice tip there for you, if you just get me there before 10 o'clock."

Ok, so she was finally sitting in a vehicle, and she was on her way, she looked at her watch, twenty minutes to go … Oh God, her heart was pounding like crazy, they could make it, they could … She needed to do something to calm her nervous. What could she do? Oh yes, call the person that always calmed her nervous. Good idea.

"Come on, Bonnie … Pick up your damn phone girl."

"Hello?" she heard the familiar voice of her best friend.

"Oh thank God you picked up. I need you. Big time. I need you to tell me everything will be ok."

"From where are you calling me Care? Shouldn't you be at his office by now?"

" Oh Bon, you wouldn't believe what happened to me …" so she told her tragicomic story to her best friend, and she loved her so much for not bursting into laughter although she could sense she wanted to, so badly.

"Honey, I don't know what to say, these things can happen only to …"

"Me, yes I know. It's like I'm cursed or something. Bad luck just loooooves the shit out of me."

" No, don't say that. It will get better. You'll get there on time, and you'll get the job, just remember what I told you …"

"No white after labor day?"

"Caroline, be serious for a second. You have to be. He doesn't take shit from anyone. He has no sense of humor, and he doesn't like when anyone's wasting his time. He's a … "

" … a shark. Yes, I'm quite familiar with his nickname in the business circles, thank you very much, I'm just trying not to think about it or I'll shit my pants before I even meet him, pardon my expression."

"Just don't let him intimidate you, that's the main thing. Like you said, he's a shark, he can smell blood, and he can smell fear. He feeds on fear, so don't show him you're afraid of him."

" Stop. Just stop. I know you're trying to help me Bon, but I swear you're just making me more nervous. You're describing him like some kind of Loch Ness monster, he's a person right? He can't be that bad."

" Oh my full of light Caroline … Always looking for good in others …"

" And always getting burned, I know … I'll never learn. But I have decided to change; this is a new start for me. No more shitty jobs, and no more shitty men, I'm starting fresh … So I don't know if I properly thanked you, but thank you for setting up this interview for me. I know it wasn't easy …"

"It's fine, his sister was happy to help. Unlike him, she actually has a beating heart."

" Oh noooo!"

"What is it?"

"Ten more minutes to the interview and we hit a traffic jam. Bonnie, I'll call you later … Love you, bye…"

" Whyyyy is this happening to me? Can't you go around it? Somehow …" she gave the driver what she thought was her prettiest smile, but come to think of it maybe it was just her maniac smile, and prayed for his answer to be yes.

" Lady, are you insane? There is no way around it. We'll just have to wait for the jam to clear."

" I can't wait … I have to be in this job interview in 10 minutes …"

" Well, it sucks to be you." he said very helpfully. Asshole.

She started biting her nails. There had to be something she could do. Oh well, all or nothing … She threw two twenty dollar bills to the taxi driver and ran out of the taxi like a crazy person. The only thing she could do now was run … Run fast …

* * *

**A WEEK BEFORE: **

A gorgeous man in a suit walked into the "_Le Perroquet" _and heads did start to turn. Maybe it was the suit, or the way he walked, with utter and complete confidence, or maybe it was the dimples and the infamous smirk he always wore on his face, but somehow he couldn't go unnoticed. He always drew attention, one way or another. He could get away with murder some said, except, there was just one blonde beauty sitting at the table in the middle that never took any shit from him. She looked around, and she was mad. The lady didn't like to be kept waiting. She detested it actually … It was a streak that ran in the family apparently.

"You're bloody late Nik. You know I hate to sit here alone and feel like an idiot …"

"Retrieve those claws sister, I'm here now. And receive my humblest apologies. I was on the phone with Japan …" he came up to her and kissed her on the cheek before sitting down.

"I don't care if your were on the phone with the Pope himself. I don't like to be kept waiting." she said angrily, but then took a deep breath and calmed down.

"It's nice to see you Nik. I'm so glad you finally took some time in your schedule for your own flesh and blood. I've missed you, you know."

"I've missed you too Bekah. It's just been so hectic at the office lately, the stock market has gone bizarre and I had to be there to …"

"No, stop it. We're having a nice family lunch together. I don't want to hear another word about your job. And I swear to God, if just one of your gazillion mobile phones is turned on, I'll take it right now and throw it in the fish tank. And you bloody know I don't do empty threats."

He took out his mobile phone and put it on the table.

"Only one and it's turned off. See?" He didn't tell her about the pager in his right pocket.

They ordered and waited for their food in harmonic silence.

"So, how's that chap of yours? Still seeing him?"

" His name is Matt, and you know that. And yes, I'm still seeing him, I think I'm going to be seeing him for a long time, ok?"

The food came and they began to eat.

"Well, good for you. I'm actually thinking about settling down myself."

Suddenly Rebakah started coughing …

" Are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

She drank a sip of her wine, and her face color came back to normal.

" No, I'm not fine. I almost choked to death. You don't say something like that while I'm chewing a piece of stake Nik. Settling down? I didn't even know you were dating anyone. I thought you were married to your job, and just enjoyed casual, meaningless sex with willing women, as you said to Elijah once. "

"Well, I'm 33 years old. I was thinking maybe it's time to change that."

"So you are dating someone?"

"Not yet …"

"What? I don't get it." Rebekah looked a bit lost.

" Not yet … But I'm thinking of hiring one of those agencies to find me a match."

" What? No, I'm sorry … What? Tell me you're kidding. Those agencies are for desperate people, for old people, and for ugly people …" Rebekah said quietly, and Klaus couldn't help but laugh, his sister was so snobbish sometimes.

"Don't be so judgmental Bekah. Those agencies, especially the ones that have built a reputation for themselves, are a perfect way for busy people to meet their companions."

"But you're … You. Rich, successful, intelligent, and some women would even say handsome, with that boyish look and those annoying dimples …" Rebekah rolled her eyes.

" My point is … I know the effect you have on women … You don't have to pay somebody to find you a girlfriend."

" I don't have to. But I want to. It's easy, efficient and quick."

"My God, it's like you're talking about having your teeth cleaned, not finding the love of your life."

"Now, who said anything about love Bekah? I said I wanted a companion, hopefully a wife and maybe even a family in time … Love is overrated, and I don't have time for love."

"Oh Nik … I feel sorry for you. Do you have a calculator instead of a heart in there? A smartpohone? A bloody laptop?"

" You don't have to be sorry for me Bekah. I'm perfectly content with my life as it is. And with this brilliant idea I'll make it even better. I'll find myself a nice, smart, elegant and rational woman to stand by my side, and it will be perfect."

"Okay then. Good luck with that Nik."

" Oh, I don't need luck. Great men make their own luck sister. And that is exactly what I intend to do."

* * *

**THE PRESENT: **

Just a little bit further, just a few more steps … Caroline was trying to convince her legs to keep on running, while she felt a heart attack coming her way. As soon as she lands this job, she promised herself, she'll start working out, every day. Her legs where killing her, and she wanted to ditch her heels a while back but the thought of her bare feet touching the sidewalk made her stomach turn, she wasn't sixteen anymore. God, how much she longed to be sixteen again, everything looked so beautiful with sixteen. Thirties sucked, she was thirty for only two months, and she already wanted to yell at those crazy, delusional people who kept on saying the thirties were the best years of a woman's life. Not of her life … She didn't even dare to look at her watch, she just kept on running. Her skirt was probably ruined by now, her lucky shirt filled with her sweat stains, and her classy heels completely bruised. Not to mention her stupid hair … Goodbye business bun, hello can't be tamed curls. She probably looked like a hobo, but she didn't even have time to fix it, any of it. She just had to run … A few more steps Caroline … Come on, don't give up now, you're almost there … And she made it … After what felt like a New York marathon at least, she made it. She ran inside the building and went straight to his office. She finally dared to look at the watch, she was 7 minutes late, it was not 10 sharp, it was 10.07. But after what she had gone through there was no way she'd just turn around and walk away. She had done that too many times in her life, letting others take control, and look where it got her … No more …

"Hi, I'm here to see Niklaus Mikaelson." She tried with the smile again, trying to fix her hair a bit, but the secretary looked at her like she was garbage and it was garbage day at the office.

"Caroline Forbes? I have a ten o'clock appointment." she tried to say as confident as possible, not letting the mean lady intimidate her. But her face didn't move an inch … Was that Botox or her natural state, Caroline wondered.

"You're late." the Botox lady finally spoke.

"I know, but I had such a ruff morning … But I'm here now … It only been nine minutes …"

"Ten minutes was all the time Mr. Mikaelson had available in his schedule to see you." the mean lady said and Caroline could feel her gloating.

"I have one more minute then … It's all I need …" Caroline wasn't backing down, she needed this, she needed this so badly it hurt.

" Mrs. Forbes. There is nothing I can do, your meeting is over." she looked away, and went back to her computer; it was all the time she was willing to spend on the unwelcoming intruder.

So this was it … It was all for nothing … All the effort Bonnie had to pull to even get her this meeting, all the back luck she had since she woke up this morning. It was all for nothing … She felt like crying, she felt like sitting down in the middle of this posh lobby and bursting to tears like a four year old baby. But she took a deep breath, Caroline Forbes did not cry, she didn't cry when her fiancée of two years decided he was gay, she didn't cry when she had to quit her job as a party planner just because she couldn't stand seeing him every day, she didn't even cry when she had to move out of their apartment and into her grandmother's old house, so she sure as hell isn't going to cry just because some bitch with fake ass nails told her she couldn't see Mr. Mikaleson. She'll, she'll … She'll see him anyways.

With a sudden adrenaline rush she went towards the mahogany door set into the center of the back wall and turned the knob. She didn't see him, but she heard his voice, and the British accent he didn't lose although his family moved to the States 15 years ago, she remembered reading in his biography. Accents were beer goggles for some women, but after her last love flop Caroline wasn't so easily impressed anymore. She was so used to wearing her heart on her sleeve and having it crushed that it wasn't even funny anymore. Poor old lovesick Caroline … She had to remove herself from love as far as possible, which was kind of ironic since she was trying to make it as a matchmaker, but her life was one big, crazy irony.

"I know it's a gamble, but if you sign now we can get those benefits you said you wanted … It's your decision Alex, but …" he kept on talking, but he didn't turn around, I guess he didn't hear her come in. She had to do something about it. And like now. But what? Her sudden surge of confidence was slowly melting away. What was she thinking? What was she trying to do?

" Just don't let him intimidate you Caroline." Bonnie's words echoed in her head.

Ok, here goes nothing … She was just about to speak out, when the Botox lady rushed into the office.

" I am so sorry Mr. Mikaelson. She got past me …"

The shark stopped talking and turned slowly in his chair, and Caroline felt like she would faint. I know women say that, but Caroline really felt like she would fall like a tree in the woods. Maybe it was the lack of food, or the heat she felt in her legs from running in high heels, or maybe it was the man before her staring at her with those dangerous, blue eyes. She saw his picture, plenty pictures on the net … But they didn't prepare her for what was before her. Like a loony she was couldn't stop staring at his mouth. The firm set of his well-molded mouth proclaimed a low tolerance for fools, a passion for hard work that bordered on obsession, and something … No Caroline, don't even go there, she scolded herself, and could feel the blush coming out. Oh God … This was a nightmare … And she was yet to speak … But so was he actually … He just kept on staring at her, eying his helpless pray like the shark he was.

"Do you want me to call security?" the mean lady broke this weird spell that was going on between them.

He just smirked and said: "Don't worry about it Annabelle. I think I can handle her."

And that was that … Caroline Forbes was shark attacked …

* * *

**I AM SUCH A CRAZY PERSON! I told myself I most definitely wouldn't start writing another Klaroline story, because I'm too busy with other things going on in my life ... And it wouldn't be fair because I couldn't update regularly even if I do continue this ... But this idea just came to me (based on another SEP novel) and I just couldn't stop ... I had to write it, at least the first chapter to see what you guys thought, and if you were interested in me continuing with this ... I have a good feeling about it, but I want to hear from you ... So, your honest opinion, what do you think? Did you like this chapter? Do you like the idea? Please review and let me know :). **


	2. Perfect for you

** PERFECT FOR YOU**

It was a particularly busy day at the _ ._ It was a firm that Klaus built out of scratch, and that was the way he behaved about it. He didn't need to apologize to anyone about it. Not for the long hours, for the weekends spent working, or sleepless nights spent on the phone with his clients. It wasn't about money … He was a millionaire, and if he'd retire now he'd still have plenty for his children and grandchildren to enjoy life. It was never solely about money for Niklaus Mikaelson. It was about power, about being respected, and about being the best in what he did. He didn't take shit from anyone; he worked too damn hard for that. He knew about his infamous nickname – "shark", but it only served to amuse him. He saw nothing wrong with his way of thinking. Actually, if people thought more like him, this would be a better place to live in. For example, if people had the decency to turn up to meetings at time … He looked at his watch. It was 10.04 and the matchmaker his sister insisted on him to meet wasn't here yet. Whatever, not that he cared … He tried to explain to his dear sister he didn't need to see some girl from some agency he had never heard off before, when he had already signed a contracted with the most respected agency in town. But Bekah was being Bekah, annoying and persistent. Sometimes it was just easier to give in. Ten minutes he said, it was all he could offer to this girl, even that was too much, considering his time was more than precious ( not to brag or anything, but he had probably earned a couple of thousands of dollars this very second). But funny thing how sometimes things fall into plays without too much effort. The girl didn't even show up to the meeting, so he could go back to his work and forget all about it. If anything, it would be another thing to rub into Rebekah's meddling nose. So it was a win- win situation really. His phone began to ring. It was Alex, one of his oldest clients ready to make a major decision in his career. Klaus took the call, and forgot all about the girl and matchmaking. He was in full on business mode. So no, he didn't hear anyone come in. Not until he heard the voice of his assistant Annabelle apologizing for the unfortunate intruder in his office. He had no choice but to put Alex on hold, and turn around to face this intruder. What fucking rudeness … Barging into his office like this, he couldn't wait to toss her out on her behind … But then he turned around and he just … He just … His mind did something it never ever did. It went into shut down mode, and all he could do was stare at this person before him. She was a mess, her cheeks flushed like she just had the best sex in her life, wait, no … Why was he going there? Her hair was all over the place; her pretty blonde curls looked like something he'd love to wrap around his finger while taking her from behind. And her lips … She was biting them nervously … And it wasn't fair. He wanted to be the person biting into those sweet, pink lips. But Annabelle's voice sent him back to reality.

"Do you want me to call security?"

He looked at the girl, she was trying to look poise and confident, but to him she looked like a little lamb ready to burst into tears.

"Don't worry about it Annabelle. I think I can handle her." he heard himself say with a smirk on his face, although he didn't have a clue why he did that. The girl couldn't be of any use to him, and he didn't have time to waste. But maybe … He was just curious …

"Five minutes. Hold my calls for five minutes Annabelle. It's all the time the lady has before you politely escort her out of the building. Thank you, you may go."

Annabelle stepped outside, and now it was just the two of them. The mouse and cat game continued, and he knew damn well who was who. He'd never accept being anything else than in charge. But he waited patiently … He waited for his prey to come to him …And so she did …

"Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes, "Perfect for you"

"Excuse me Miss Forbes; aren't we being just a tad presumptuous?"

She looked at him confused.

" Oh, I … I mean my business … I'm from " Perfect for you". I didn't mean that I was … I'd never …" she started to stutter and blush and Klaus could barely keep on a straight face. She really was an odd specimen. Not at all what he'd except from a serious business woman, as Bekah described her.

" Ok, let's start over. I'm Caroline Forbes, nice to meet you." she extended her hand to him and he took it into his. It was a small and delicate hand, and it fit his perfectly, but now he was just talking crazy. This was supposed to be a business meeting, right? So he should get his business voice back on, and get rid of this pretty blonde, as nice as she was for the eye, he had business to do, serious business.

"You're late." he said sternly.

" I know, I do apologize. This is not a habit of mine. Would you believe if I told you I found a dead body under my car this morning?"

He just looked at her like she was crazy, a pretty blonde with a mental disorder, great going Bekah, you've really done it this time, he thought to himself, slowly eying the escape door.

"No sense of humor. Right." she said quietly, but not quiet enough. She was bold, he'd give her that, maybe his first lamb impression wasn't so accurate after all, but she was still a no match to him, and he could devour her in one quick bite, in more ways than one, he thought naughtily.

" Can I please sit down?"

" No." he said firmly.

But she was already sitting down, fixing her curls. Taunting him again …

"I thought you said I had five minutes. I think I have at least three of those left so please let me introduce my work to you …"

"Miss Forbes …" he said slowly while taking his seat opposite her, his eyes not leaving her pretty little face. She was a ray of sunshine, wasn't she? Too bad he had to crush her than and there, but better sooner than later.

"The fun part of this little show is over, and I want to be perfectly honest with you. I signed a contract with Katherine Pierce yesterday. I presume you have heard of her? Her firm "Pierce Paradise" is one of the biggest and best dating services, not only in Chicago, but in the whole States area. She's practically a legend herself."

He could see the girl's face turn pale, but her smile stayed on. She was really something.

"I have heard of Miss Pierce, of course. But I have to tell you I have no objections to your contract with her agency. That doesn't mean you're not in your right to shop around?"

"Shop around?" he raised his eyebrows amused.

"Yes, use services from other agencies. Like mine for example … Go on dates …"

" I don't have time for that."

" But you … You signed … The point of this is to go on dates …"

" No Miss Forbes, the point of this is to find me someone that I want to spent my days, and maybe my life, with. Not spent my precious time on mindless dates where we talk about how we like long walks on the beach and bike rides down the coast. I know what I want … Now if you'll excuse me, I was just about to close on a seven figure deal. It was nice meeting you, let Annabelle escort you out, and good luck with your agency."

But she didn't move. She just looked at him like her whole life depended on him saying yes. Giving her a chance. And he almost felt sorry for her … Almost … But this decision, like every other one in his life, was a business one, a rational one, a giving her a chance when he already hired the best ones in the job, would be ridiculous.

" Mr. Mikaelson. You have no idea how much this means to me. And how hard I'm willing to go, to find you that perfect person to spend your days with. The long hours I'm willing to give into this, the priority it will have in, not just my agency, but in my life. I'll do anything …"

No, he couldn't go there, could he? He couldn't be that cruel. But he was …

"Anything Miss Forbes?"

"Yes, anything." she said not even trying to hide the desperation in her voice this time.

"Well, I haven't gotten laid for a while."

If this was a cartoon her eyes would pop out and they would be rolling on the floor right now. He was a bastard, but he just couldn't stop himself. There was something about her … That made him push her buttons just to see her licking her pretty lips. Oh, they have a special place in hell for sharks like him.

" Well … Let's do something about it then, in the long term. Just one date, it's all I'm asking."

He smiled at her, and he could feel his dimples showing. She had heart, he had to give her that, and before he could think about it any further he heard himself say: "One date. Tomorrow night. 9 o'clock sharp. And when I say sharp I'm mean sharp as a knife. You'll have twenty minutes."

"Thank you so much, I promise you won't regret it."

"I'm regretting it already." he said and rubbed his forehead.

" You won't. I have your number and email, so I'll send you all the details for tomorrow's …"

"You don't have to send me anything Miss Forbes. I expect you to be there as well."

"Nine o'clock at Clark's. Stay at the table and keep the conversation going."

"You want me to stay at your date?"

" Do you have a problem with that Miss Forbes? I work hard at what I do. I don't intend to work hard at this, too. If I'm paying for your services …" he looked at her up and down, taking his time, testing her patience, he knew he deserved a good slap for his atrocious behavior, but Miss Forbes kept her cool, I guess this job really did mean the world to her.

" … then I expect to be served."

"Very well. As you wish Mr. Mikaelson. Now, could you tell me what exactly you're looking for, so I can know what to loo …"

"No time for that. Seven figure contract waiting, remember? Show me how good you are Miss Forbes, dazzle me with your knowledge and expertise. Now get the hell out of here while you're ahead.

" Ok, thank you once more Mr. Mikaelson."

He waited for her to be at the door, before calling her name. He just wanted to see how it felt on his tongue.

" Caroline?"

She turned around so quickly she almost knocked down three thousand dollars worth a vase. Yes, a special specimen indeed.

"Please. Call me Klaus."

* * *

Caroline stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. My God, it was worse than she thought. She looked hideous. Her hair was all over the place, her make up was not in places where it should be, and her shirt looked like a cow chewed on it, and she went looking like that to meet one of the scariest men she had ever met. And one of the hottest ones, not that in mattered. Great, just freaking great. He looked perfect, and she looked like she just crawled out of a garbage truck.

" I hate you, you know?" she said to no one, well actually, she said it to her stupid hair.

And than she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Focus on the good side of this Caroline. You didn't exactly get the job, but you got a chance, and that's a start, right? And then she opened her eyes, and she remembered every detail of their conversation together, it was enough to make her legs shake again. He was sooo … Handsome, sexy, larger than life? Her stupid heart beat her to it. Nooooo, no stupid heart that gets me into trouble don't even dare to go there. Let's be realistic, he was rude, obnoxious and pompous and so full of himself with, "oh I don't have time for people, for meaningless dates, for conversations, for anything that would make me a human being not a freaking robot". He was one of those guys who thought he owned the world, and although some people, some women to be precise, considered that sexy, Caroline wasn't one of them. She thought respect was sexy. And Klaus Mikaelson didn't have respect for no one but himself. So she had to forget about his stupid dimples, and the way she could see his muscles underneath his shirt when he leaned forward, she had to forget he had the sexiest voice she had ever heard, and a mouth that promised some dirty secrets being revealed in the horizontal position … Not just because he was her potential client, a client she'd been waiting for to give her the boost she needed to make this job work, not because she was supposed find him the perfect match, but mostly because he was way more than her heart could take. She was on a strictly no men diet. So he could flirt with her and try to confuse her, and stare at her all he wanted, she was determined to keep their relationship strictly professional, and she was determined to find him the perfect first date.

" Home, sweet home." she said to no one in particular.

And although on paper it was officially her home, she didn't have time (or the money to be perfectly honest) to redecorate nana's house since she moved in. She missed nana. She started "Perfect for You" because she was bored and had nothing to do, or as her mother put it – she just loooved meddling in other people's business, but Caroline knew it wasn't just that. Her nana liked fixing things, fixing people, making their last days on Earth as happy as possible. That is why most Caroline's clients were over sixty and could pay her in old bonds that had no value, and that is why Caroline needed new clients and a new image to make this actually work. Her nana left her the agency and the name, but that was pretty much it. The rest was up to her, and she was determined to make it work, Klaus was her first step at success, or at least building a decent life for her, it was all she really wanted. So she changed into comfortable sweat suit and some sneakers, she had a quick lunch, and she was ready to be productive. He didn't give her anything to go on? Fine … She'd dig up all the information by herself, and she'll show him she's more than capable to find him a first date that will make his eyes pop this time. She was just about to put his name into Google when her mobile phone began to vibrate. Oh nooo, she really didn't want to answer this one, she really, really, like a fourteen year old didn't want to. Oh get a grip Caroline, a voice inside her warned her, if you don't answer you'll only make matters worse, knowing you know who, she'll sent the entire FBI after you claiming you were kidnapped and cut into pieces somewhere in Mexico.

" Hi mom, how are you today?" she said in he sweetest voice.

" I'm great actually. Just calling to tell you the great news …"

" Oh, what is it? Did dad manage to shoot another capital deer?" Caroline tried to hide her sarcasm, but her mother was apparently in such a good mood she barely noticed it.

" No, it's your brother. He had just called to tell us he got the promotion. He is the youngest vice president in the history of his company. And to think he's only 32, and he has already accomplished so much."

"Good for him mom. I'm sure to send him a postcard." this time her sarcasm and the jealousy monster were so clearly showing even her mother picked up on that.

"Caroline, your brother has worked very hard for this; you could show some genuine enthusiasm."

" Fine mom, you can't see me, but I'm doing the happy dance as we speak. Although I'm not sure if this is a happy dance or evoking the rain dance …"

"Caroline, can't you be serious for once? Everything is a one big joke to you … "

"Please don't say my name like that, it makes my ears bleed. And I am serious, I'm happy for David, but I have my own things that I'm dealing with, ok?"

" Still going with that agency? Oh Caroline … Listen, I spoke to Kate this morning, it's another reason I'm calling you … She said they have amazing programs and internships for accountants in their company."

"Mom, are you freaking kidding me? Me? An accountant? I barely passed maths in high school. Can you really see me behind a desk doing your taxes? Seriously?"

"Well you could give it a chance; it's a decent job, and a serious one. I just can't stand you sitting in that old house with moldy walls trying to pimp out sixty something year olds."

" First of all, the walls are fine, there are no rats living inside of them, thank you very much. And second of all, as a matter of fact, I just got a huge client that is going to bring in lots of publicity and new business opportunities. He's a multimillionaire if you must know …"

"Oh Caroline, how many times I told you, Earl is not really a multimillionaire … He just thinks he is due to his Alzheimer's."

"MOM!"

" You know what … I have another call waiting, and it's very important. I'll call you tomorrow, give my love to dad. Byeeee!"

Caroline hung up so loud she thought the non-existent rats living in her moldy walls heard it.

God that woman. She was her mother, and she loved her, she did, really, but she just couldn't make peace with the fact Caroline wasn't freaking David Forbes, she wasn't married by the age of 28, she didn't give her too cute grandchildren, and her biggest crime she studied literature not business, and she wasn't vice president of the freaking world.

" By the age of 32", Caroline mimicked her mother's voice out loud. But she'd show them … She'd show all of them she wasn't just a ditzy blonde that couldn't straighten her life. She'd make this work … But first she needed some back up … She picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Anna? What are you up to? Good, just the answer I wanted to hear. Come over ASAP, we have some work to do, and some wine to kill. So don't forget the wine …"

"Refill please." Caroline shoved her glass to Anna for what felt like the hundred time.

" What refill hun? The bottle is empty."

" Whaaat? You're so lying. We couldn't have drunk the whole bottle already. You just don't want to share."

" Loook here. Empty."

" Ok, ok, maybe this is a sign we should go back to business. So, where were we again?

" I believe we were on our way of deciphering the master mind of a man known as Niklaus Mikaelson a.k. the shark."

" Ok God, it's giving me a headache already …" Caroline grumbled.

" Are you sure it's not the wine that giving you the headache hun?"

" Shut up Anna, it's no the wine, it's him. He's sooo … Annoying. I mean, look here …"

Caroline turned to her laptop.

" Here's him with a blonde, here with a brunette, and this … I think it's purple? Yuck, not a good choice for her … I'm pretty sure this one is that Victoria Secret supermodel, and this one … I'm not one hundred percent sure but she looks like that famous lawyer that defended Lindsey. I mean… Pick a type for God's sake! Pick a type! How the hell am I supposed to know who to fix him up with?"

"You're over thinking it Carebear … Go with your gut."

"Seriously? That's your advice? Go with your gut? You are of no help my friend. I need more wine. Or maybe even something harder …"

" Hey, if you didn't start hitting the hard stuff when you found out Stef was … well, you know … Besides, the only reason I mentioned your gut is because your sixth sense, or whatever it is, is pretty amazing … I mean you did fix up me and Jeremy and look at us now, it'll be two years in June. You have to start believing more in yourself honey."

"Ok, I'm not bad in fixing up my friends, but this is a bit more serious than that Anna. This is my job now, a way for me to make a living, to survive, to finally get out of this bad place I'm stuck in. And I have only one shot at this … If I mess this up …"

" No, don't you even dare to think about that. The one thing I always loved most about you was your positivity and your ability so see the good in everything, don't let anyone or anything take that away. I know it's been tough baby, with your fiancée leaving, and you having to start from scratch, but if anyone can do it than it's you Care. Klaus Mikaelson can be a million times the shark he is, but he is no match to the sunshine that you are. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Caroline smiled to her friend.

"Good. I was afraid I was going to have to pound you. Now, let's go back to business. The blonde or the brunette? Do you have any girls in mind already?"

Caroline tried to think, and tried to think real hard. Anna's words were comforting, but one fact remained, she had only one shot at this, and it was on, it was "all or nothing" on. There wouldn't be second chances so she couldn't afford a mistake.

" You know what Anna? Where is my phone? I need to call Bonnie."

"What? Why? You're not going to pimp her out, are you?"

" No. But … I'm going to do something I said I wasn't going to do ever again. But you know what they say; desperate times demand desperate measures …"

"Caroline, noooo … You said never again, and that it's not ethical, remember?"

" Oh screw that … Give me that phone, I need Meredith Fell's number."

* * *

**First of all I'd like to thank one more time to everyone that are willing to give this story a chance ;). Thank you sooo much for your kind reviews and followings :). I'll try not to disappoint :p **

**So this chapter is also more or less still a intro ... Although that first encounter between our two favorites was fun, right? But in the next chapter things will be heating up ... The date ... Who will Caroline fix him up with? Who is Meredith Fell? You'll see ;) **

**P.S. In the next chapter you'll also get to know a pretty cool character, her name is Katherine Pierce. And in this story she's not exactly going to be Caroline's friend, but I promise I'm still going to try to make her a kick ass character ;) **

**So, it would really make me soooooo happy if you would take a minute and leave your review. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH :)))) **


	3. Unplanned plans

**3. Unplanned plans**

"Please. Call me Klaus."

"Isn't that a little too intimate Mr. Mikaelson?" she said in a seductive voices staring at his lips and licking hers in response.

"Well, maybe that's because I wouldn't mind getting to know you on an intimate level my sweet Caroline." the way her name rolled off his tongue made her skin burn. It was like he was caressing her with that same tongue and she could feel him all over. She wanted to feel him all over. She made a step closer and she could feel her shirt pressing her breasts and she could feel his gaze right there, making her nipples hard.

"But that would be very unprofessional Mr. Mikaelson."

"You know what Caroline, on second thought … Don't call me Klaus, I like the way you pronounce my last name. It's so damn sexy coming from your pretty little lips. Come closer so I can show you exactly what I'm going to do with those lips."

"Promise you'll be gentle?"

"Absolutely not." he grabbed her forcefully and pushed her onto the table.

Papers were flying around, and she was pretty sure she heard a glass break, but she couldn't be one hundred percent sure because she was in frenzy. She was lost.

" My sweet, sweet Caroline, where should I start? You look like the type of girl that is sensitive here." he said in his sexy voice, becoming sexier by the second, and lowered his head to her neck. He started to apply kisses there. First gentle and almost breezy, but then more demanding and rough. She could feel her heart in her throat, and she knew he could feel it too. That is why she felt his familiar smirk on her skin.

"So the lady does like it rough? I knew I wasn't wrong about you. Lamb on the outside, a beast on the inside. Rough it is …"

Suddenly she heard a tearing noise and she raised her head a little to see her shirt being torn to pieces and buttons flying around the office.

"Just perfect …" he purred into her skin, and she could feel every part of her body ache for his touch. Luckily he was a smart man, and he didn't need to get that in writing to start acting on it. He was massaging her breasts, making her nipples as hard as stone, and then … Then he lowered his head and took one of them into his mouth, he was sucking on her nipple through her lace bra, but she felt like there was nothing between them. He was an expert in this; his tongue was doing magic, making her wet all over, making her wait with anticipation for his next move. And she didn't have to wait long … His hand started travelling down her body, and she was already crazy for him to touch her there, to taste her, to take her on that uncomfortable table, to be in her, to fill her completely … To … Omg … She wanted him so much, she wanted him inside of her to make her feel like a woman again …

"Please, I need you in me. I can't wait any longer." she whispered not having any shame, just lust and desire.

She raised her head a bit again to see him unzipping his pants, and she was shaking from desire, this was it … This was …

What? She opened her eyes slightly and she was confused … She opened her eyes completely now and took in her surroundings. It wasn't a pricy office with a huge wooden desk that must have cost a fortune; it was just her little room with old furniture and squeaky bed covered in lavender beddings. She was in her room, her house, sleeping. And it was just a dream … Omg … What a dream! She could in all honesty say she had never ever had a dream like that. Of course she had sex dreams before, she was a normal girl with a healthy sexual appetite, but that … That wasn't your ordinary kind of dream, it was so damn real. It was so real she could still feel the pulsating between her thighs. And then it hit her … Was she completely mad? And the answer was as obvious as day. Yes, the lack of sex had turned her into a sexed lunatic. She knew she couldn't control her dreams, but still, what the hell was wrong with her? Mr. Mikaelson (she so refused to call him or even think of him as Klaus after that dream) was her potential client, not just a client, THE client, her future in a way depended on him. Her future depended on her finding him the perfect girl, not having crazy sex dreams about him. She needed a shower. And a very, very cold one … She couldn't possibly look at him or think of him this way, even if he was hot beyond belief, he was her client, and she had to prove to the world that even a crazy screw up like Caroline Forbes could turn into a perfect professional. Not that pathetic girl that lusts after her client, her handsome dimples client … Oh no, this morning started "fabulously", even the cold shower wasn't doing the trick. It has definitely been too long, seven months since she last had sex, seven long, lonely months. But she was never the type of girl that would have one night stands so … But maybe it was time to change that, maybe her friend Lexi was right, maybe it was time for her to get back into the game. So as she was getting out of the shower she was putting another thing on her "to do" list. First she's going to find the perfect match for Klaus, but then … She'll find someone to warm her bed for a while. Someone fun and uncomplicated, someone she could be with without anyone getting hurt. Yes, she was happy with that. It was a good plan. The only problem was … Caroline's plans rarely (read almost never) went as planned.

She had an easy breezy day ahead of her. She decided she wasn't going to be nervous about tonight. She called Meredith one more time to confirm everything, and now the only thing that remained was to be positive and hope for the best. And she knew that with Meredith she was getting exactly that … So she didn't even bother to get out of her pinky pajamas or to comb her hair, she went downstairs to make herself a double latte. She needed a triple one actually if she was going to tackle with a bunch of bills waiting for her. The pile was getting bigger and bigger, taking over the house, so she had to see which ones had a red alert on them, those she would pay, and the rest … Would have to wait for sunnier days. Those that Klaus Mikaelson would hopefully bring. She put her messy hair into an even messier bun, and she pulled out her poor check book. Let the dirty work begin. She was on her third check when her old fashioned doorbell rang. It was one of the first things she had to change around here, the "Addams family" doorbell was seriously creeping her out. Luckily she didn't have a lot of visitors, and her friends knew where the spare key laid (yes, she was a walking target for serial killers). Who could it be? She looked at the clock on the wall, half past ten in the morning? This could only be those pesky door to door salesmen selling everything from a needle to an elephant, but the annoying bell wasn't stopping, and her unwanted visitors weren't going away. So she had no choice but to get off her ass and get rid of them. Not taking any time to even look in the mirror to see she looked like she just got out of bed (like the pesky who ever it was deserved better) she opened the door of her house. And found herself in front of one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen in her life. She looked like a porcelain doll. Everything on her was perfect with a capital p. Her hair was a strand of well balanced curls (Caroline felt envy right away), her skin was as flawless as a babies, if not more, and her dark navy suit was so straight you couldn't find a single wrinkle on it even if you inspected it with a magnifying glass. And then she removed her heavy, black sunglasses. And Caroline came into contact with a pair of very intelligent, but sharp and icy eyes. Eyes that were taking in everything that surrounded them. Caroline's bohemian look, her messy hair, and probably the small chocolaty stain on the upper part of her PJs. But Caroline wasn't a quitter, and she was certainly not easily intimidated, although this woman before her was chilling to the bones intimidating. She didn't remove her eyes from the stranger on her doorstep. And although she didn't know her name or what she was even doing there, the staring contest began. As Caroline stared at her and as she could feel the stranger's stare burning a hole in her eyes, a thought came to Caroline. She looked very familiar, but Caroline just couldn't place her … Who was this icy brunette?

"Excuse me, I've been told this is the residence of one Caroline Forbes. Could you please tell me if that is correct?" her voice was almost aristocratic, she was definitely something else, and Caroline didn't know what to do, she had to find out who this intimidating woman was.

"And may I ask who is inquiring this information?" Caroline replied with the same amount of stuck- upness.

Caroline waited for a name … And when she finally got one, it all fell into place. Of course her face looked familiar, she saw it ten dozens of times while going through the newspaper, but obviously not paying enough attention, a mistake she'll try to avoid in the future. Because it was Katherine Pierce in all her glory standing in front of a mere mortal looking like she had a long night hugging the bottle (which wasn't so far from the truth, she remembered the wine her and Anna shared).

"Could you be so kind and give me your name now?" Katherine was still wearing the mask of perfect politeness but underneath it, Caroline could see she was losing her patience. Mrs. Pierce looked like a type of woman that had every second of every day perfectly planned, and didn't like wasting time on irrelevant people. Hm, something she and Klaus apparently had in common. Maybe she should just forget about Meredith, and try to fix him up with his own matchmaker. The thought of that almost made Caroline giggle out loud, while Katherine stared at her like she was mental. Yes, definitely a type of woman robbed of any sense of humor. Well, the sooner she says why she came to see her, the sooner she'll leave, Caroline hopped.

"I'm Caroline Forbes. Pleasure to meet you." Caroline extended her hand to Katherine, but Katherine didn't take it, she just stared at her like she had the plague or something. My God, this woman really was made of ice. And she wouldn't be melting any time soon.

" Mrs. Forbes …"

" Oh, please call me Caroline."

" Mrs. Forbes … " Katherine continued, completely ignoring Caroline.

" … I apologize for bothering you, but if I could have the minute of your time, I believe you and I need to have a little conversation."

And that was it. It was pretty clear to Caroline why the mighty Katherine Pierce came knocking on her door. But Caroline was always too curious for her own good, and she wasn't a scaredy cat, so she showed Katherine in. She tried to look at her living room through the eyes of a person like Katherine Pierce. It was old- fashioned, flowery and it was crowded. She would have bet everything she had (which wasn't all that much, truth to be told) Katherine lived a concrete box with white walls and floors, the ones you could eat off.

"I'm not going to waste your time Mrs. Forbes, I'm sure you're a very busy woman." Caroline maybe wasn't as busy as Katherine, but she wasn't an idiot either, she knew sarcasm when it hit her, but she remained quiet.

"Some information had come my way that you had a meeting with one of my clients."

"Oh really? Which one?" Caroline was playing the dumb blonde card.

" I think you know which one I'm talking about. Mr. Niklaus Mikaelson, my latest client, a client that had signed a contract with my agency." Katherine amplified the last part so loud that Caroline was glad to see some fire under all that ice.

" Yes, well, I think Klaus (she loved calling him by a first name basis in front of her) had mentioned something … But it's a free world, it doesn't say anywhere he can't use more than one agency." Caroline gave Katherine a provoking look, waiting for her next move. She could see something boiling in Katherine, but she kept her icy demeanor all the way.

"I'm aware of that Mrs. Forbes. But I decided to give you a visit anyways, from the kindness of my heart."

What heart? Caroline almost said out loud.

" You are more than kind dear Katherine ( she decided to call her by her first name just to get a reaction out of her), but I'm a big girl, I can't take care of myself."

"I sure you can Mrs. Forbes. But it's a tough world out there, the competition is brutal. I would feel bad if you lost your time on this particular case, when there is absolutely no chance of you closing the deal."

Ok, so this was it, the cards were on the table now.

" If you were so sure in that, why did you come all this way to see me? I bet this isn't your normal morning route …"

"Like I said, out of the kindness of my heart …"

"Cut the crap Katherine. You wanted to check out the competition."

The room temperature fell for a few degrees, or at least it felt like it. And then Katherine Pierce started to move towards her. Damn, what if she was some kind of a maniac butchering her competition? Maybe that was the way she made it to the top. Caroline really needed to stop letting strangers into her home. Katherine stopped right in front of her and stared into her eyes even more piercingly this time. Then Caroline thought for a second she saw a smile on her face, but just for a second, and then it was gone, was it just an illusion?

"What competition?" the queen spoke and ducked the final nail into her coffin.

"Have a nice life Caroline. I'll let myself out." she walked out of her house just as easily as she came in. But Caroline was so shaken she was sorry all the wine from yesterday was gone. That bitch. She came into her home to remind her she was nothing, that she was so little she wasn't even worthy of being considered the competition. Katherine Pierce might have won this little battle, but the war was far from over. Good. Maybe this was exactly what she needed to become ruthless in making this work, her anger is going to be her fuel. It wasn't just about money, or about attracting other clients anymore, this shit just got personal.

It was eight o'clock sharp when she heard knocking on the door. She just loved people that knew she hated her doorbell. And Meredith was one of them. The perfect Meredith Fell. Flawless body, flawless face, and the best of all, a flawless mind. She was only 31 years old and she was already a professor at one of the most prestigious psychology departments in the States. Her work was published in numerous scientific magazines and her shelves were full of awards. Caroline looked at her shelves. Does a ballet reward when she was eight count? But the most important thing of all… Meredith Fell was a type of person you'd fell for in matter of second, regardless of your gender. Women loved her, men adored her, and even freaking birds would start to sing when she was around. She was one of those people you would hate from the bottom of your heart … But unfortunately she was such a sweet and nice person (hence the huge favor she was doing Caroline tonight) that you couldn't hate her, no matter how hard you tried. So she was your logical first choice, with Meredith Fell you couldn't go wrong, and that is exactly what Caroline needed, a flawless date for the picky Niklaus Mikaelson.

" Hey sweetie, come in. You look gorgeous." Caroline gave Meredith a compliment and meant it. She wore a perfect, elegant black dress that was timeless.

"Oh, this old thing? I had it for centuries … Alaric likes it though. But look at you. Love the red on you, always have. Are you sure this guy will even want to have a date with me after he sees your legs in that dress?"

" Are you kidding me Mer? Like anyone would choose me over you. But the dress …" Caroline took a step to look in the mirror.

" You think it's too revealing? Because I find it ridiculous that I have to be on this date with you, but this guy is a total stuck up ass so I don't have a choice really. But I most certainly want to be invisible, if the dress is …"

" Relax Care, the dress is just fine. My God, you're nervous as if you had a date with him. Are you sure you don't like him?" Meredith looked at her suspiciously and Caroline could feel the blush in her cheeks although what Meredith was saying was ridiculous, completely and utterly ridiculous.

" Are you kidding me? The guy is a total control freak. Could you ever imagine me ending up with someone like that? I bet he even irons his socks."

Meredith giggled. "You think he irons his socks? Oh no, we should call the cops right away and have him shipped to Guantanamo bay."

" You know what I mean Mer … If I was looking … Which I'm most certainly not after that fiasco with Stefan, but … I'd want someone spontaneous and someone passionate, someone capable of great love, I know it sounds a bit silly, but the heart wants what the heart ones. Mine once a great romance and a great lover … Not a guy that is only passionate about his gadgets and his million dollar contracts."

"Maybe there more to him than that? You never know …"

" Maybe, and I hope some very lovely lady will have the chance to find that something more. Hopefully that lovely lady will be one of those I'll fix him up with. Because that is the only thing I need right now … To focus on my work and forget about men … Especially men with dimples and sexy accents."

"He has dimples? And an accent? Wow … Now I'm really curious. Can't wait to meet this shark man."

" And I bet he can't wait to meet you. So we should get going. We don't want to be late, not even a second late, or he'll probably throw a tantrum and throw his phone at the waiter or something like that."

Meredith smiled, and thought that Caroline was so cute when she had a crush, but was smart enough to keep that to herself.

"Let's go honey. We have a date to get to, and a man to charm."

* * *

Klaus stepped into his favorite Chicago pub. And although most people would think he was just a suit and a tie the truth was, those people didn't know him well enough. He didn't mind luxurious restaurants and fancy clothes, but deep down, he was still a British rascal that liked hanging out at pubs and having a few beers with his mates. He liked pubs … For more reasons than one … But one of his favorite was this one – meeting in pubs was a great way to see his older brother squirm. He stepped in and saw Elijah sitting in the corner, feeling cornered. He was fixing his tie and looking around carefully hoping someone wouldn't throw a beer bottle his way. Since Klaus was the devil himself he deliberately invited Elijah here, knowing this was a real change from his high class society gatherings. And … Well, he had another reason why he had to be here tonight, but that was not of importance right now. Not yet … He looked around, and finally made to Elijah's table.

"Elijah brother, seems like you're having a blast!"

" Very funny Niklaus. Very funny indeed. Don't think I don't know why you invited me here, you know how much I detest places like these … And to think I have to endure this dump just to get a minute of your time …"

"Easy there mate, I really like this place. You need to get of your high horse and embrace new experiences. Don't be such a snob brother. It doesn't suit you."

"You're one to talk; you come here in a suit …"

"I usually don't, but I have a date in less than two hours, and I wouldn't have time to change."

"A date? Oh, that's right. Rebekah has informed me about your latest plans to find a suitable mate, or rather a suitable decoration to your package."

"And you seem displeased brother? I thought you of all people would applaud to this rational choice that I'm making. I rather think it's a brilliant move on my behalf."

"Paying someone to find you a wife?"

"Paying someone to narrow the search and make things easier. I'm not a kid anymore Elijah, I don't want dates and getting to know someone, I want a committed relationship that will lead to something."

"But the most important thing, you want it without a fuss …"

"Why complicate things? You should try it too. I can't believe mother hasn't forced you to marry and have your lovely bride pop up a few grandchildren by now. Her first born, her pride and joy and …"

"That's enough Niklaus." Elijah said firmly, but Klaus just smiled. He wasn't really jealous at Elijah; he made his choices and removed himself out of the family picture a long time ago. He made his own place in the world, and he was doing just fine. No regrets, never have regrets, that was his motto.

" I do apologize brother. Don't be so touchy, I was just kidding. You took your rightful place as the heir of the throne when he died."

" Niklaus …" Elijah said tiredly.

"You have your place in the family. You know that … You're just too stubborn to …"

"Forgive? Would you Elijah? Would you forgive so easily if you found out you'd been lied to your whole life?"

"She's still your mother Niklaus. And she misses you."

"That is not my problem." Klaus said and looked away.

"Very well. There's no point in discussing it then. Just one more thing, the reason why I agreed for you to drag me into this God forsaken place. You know what event will take place a month from now …"

" A Chicago kiss ass ball hosted by our mother dearest? I know, and as every year, I don't give a rat's ass. My invitation will be once again lost in the mail."

" Be serious … Just think about showing up, not for her … But for me, and Kol, and mostly for Rebekah …"

"Playing on the emotions, are we brother? Haven't you heard that shark's don't have a heart? Don't go that road Elijah, you know that I think love is a weakness, and I don't have weaknesses."

"Family is not a weakness Niklaus."

"No, it's just a heavy burden you can't get rid off." Klaus said coldly and Elijah couldn't even figure out anymore if it was the pain talking or if his brother actually started believing in that.

"Elijah old man, I'm sorry but I'll have to cut this little gathering short. I just saw a potential client walk in. Please be so kind and send my regards to the family." Klaus wasn't even trying to hide the sarcasm in his voice anymore. He was done with Elijah for tonight, just like he was done with his family a long time ago. He didn't mind meeting for lunches one on one from time to time, but he would never be a part of that family again, he made that promise a long time ago. Just as he made a promise he would, not just succeed, but kill in the business world. And he just spotted his next big kill …

"Well if it isn't Klaus Mikaelson himself. Didn't know this was your type of entertainment? I always thought you were more of a champagne and caviar in an art exhibit type of guy."

"Well if it isn't Tyler Lockwood. I knew this was exactly your type of entertainment."

"You're damn right man. Good beer and great pussy. My kind of paradise."

"Can't argue with that." Klaus said, and ordered another round, sitting next to Tyler by the bar.

"So Mikaelson, what are you doing here? Are you stalking me or something?"

"You're cute and all, but I don't swing for that team. I don't think even your sparkling brown eyes could make me chance my mind."

Tyler laughed and looked at Klaus.

"I like you man, I really do. I mean who wouldn't like the shark, even I can't argue the fact you're a fucking legend. That is why I'm going to be perfectly honest with you. I'm not leaving Blackwell."

"Who says I'm here to talk business Lockwood? Maybe I'm just a curious son of a bitch. Curious about a lot of things, like what's your contract like, how many figures are there paying you, if I could double it, and stuff like that …"

"Those tricks don't work on me Mikaelson. Blackwell has offered me to handle the Zelman merge. I don't think I have to explain how huge that is. Could you offer me something like that? Or do you want me just to be your faithful sidekick? I don't share well."

"Another thing we have in common kid." Klaus smiled and showed his dimples, if Tyler Lockwood had been a woman he'd be cooked and roasted by now, but since he wasn't … It would take time for Tyler to realize what was the best option for him, but Klaus didn't have a doubt it would come to that. I always get what I want, Klaus repeated to himself. Patience wasn't easy, but sometimes it was necessary.

"Look, I won't pressure you into anything. I have a date anyway, so I should be going. But just let me leave you with this thought: I never guarantee what I don't have in my pocket. I don't play games; I don't lie, or work behind my coworkers back. It's blood, sweat and tears with me, but if you want the best for yourself you won't find a man that works harder than me, or that can teach you more than I can. You've got talent Tyler, but it's still raw, and you need someone to shape it."

Klaus got up, and slapped a hundred dollar bill on the bar without even blinking.

"If you want to talk about it, you know where to find me."

He was almost at the door when he heard Tyler call his name.

"Hey Mikaelson … Is she hot? Your date?"

Klaus didn't want to tell him he had no idea how his date would look like. But suddenly he saw Caroline's face in his mind. Her luscious pink lips doing obscene things to his body, and as much as he tried, he couldn't shake that image from his dirty brain.

"Hotter than you'll ever get pretty boy." he smiled at him cockily and went to meet his date. And Caroline. The sweet and delicious Caroline Forbes.

He hated being late. But he didn't know it would take him so long to get from the pub to the restaurant, the traffic in Chicago wasn't usually this bad. Luckily, he already knew Mrs. Forbes had the tendency of being late, so he was pretty sure he would be greeted with an empty table. He was wrong. When he walked into the restaurant and asked the hostess to take him to his usual table she told them there were too ladies already waiting for him there. Okay, he thought to himself, let's get this over with as quickly as possible, so I can get back to my papers, and focus on actual dates Katherine will provide. He went towards the table and he could see a brunette's back, and he saw … Her … If something was her color, than red was her color. She looked like one luscious candy ready to be nibbled on, and she was so into the conversation she didn't notice anything around her. She looked so beautiful when she genuinely smiled, he thought to himself. No, but he had to push those thoughts out of his head. He wanted a wife, a beautiful, and elegant, and knew where her place was wife, not a feisty, crazy blonde that could make his blood boil in matter of seconds. Those days, were behind him … Although he couldn't get the image of her perfect legs wrapped around him, he had to push that away, he didn't want just sex anymore, no matter how tempting the devil in red was. And let me tell you, she was tempting …

"Ladies, my apologies for being late. I hope you haven't been waiting long."

He ignored Caroline completely, and devoted all of his attention the beautiful brunette extending her hand to him. Wow, I guess little Miss Sunshine wasn't all talk. The woman in front of him was beautiful, and not just that. Before she even said a word, and introduced herself as Meredith Fell, he saw the intelligence behind those deep eyes of hers. He also saw that she had poise and elegance, and certain calmness around her. What do you know; maybe this date wouldn't be a waste after all. As long as he manages to keep his eyes out of Caroline's lips … So he kept on ignoring Caroline, pretending like she wasn't there, and actually engaged into a conversation with Meredith. They talked about her career and about many different fields of psychology research, he was right about her. She was smart and interesting, and very into her work, which he always admired in a woman. And she didn't nervously twist her hair around like Caroline. He wished she would stop doing that. She was distracting him. He was trying to focus on the interesting and beautiful woman in front of him, but his glances kept on landing on Caroline. Maybe her coming on this date with him wasn't a good idea after all … But he was so sure she would bring someone he wouldn't be remotely interested in, that Meredith came as a total shocking surprise. And maybe he shouldn't have put that silly twenty minute rule. Because twenty minutes were up fairly quickly and Meredith left. He got a quick peck on a cheek, and a "it was a pleasure to meet you", and that was it. But he was intrigued … More than anything where Caroline found such a jewel. He looked at Caroline when they were left alone, and he saw the satisfied look on her face. She thought she won that easily, and he would be more than happy to prove her wrong …

" You liked her, didn't you?"

" She was alright." Klaus said uninterested and started playing with his fork. Deliberately not looking at Caroline and the heat that was boiling in her cheeks. She was like a volcano ready to burst.

"Alright? I have heard many adjectives describing Meredith, but alright? That's an insult at least. She's gorgeous, intelligent, sophisticated and nice. Hell, if I were a lesbian I'd do her."

Now Klaus looked intrigued.

"Is that part of the package your offering?" his eyes went down and stopped at her cleavage and he could see her squirm uncomfortably. Her cheeks turned even redder, and now completely matched her dress.

"You're horrible. You know I meant no such thing. I just meant she has a wife material written all over. She's as good as they come."

"I do have to admit I'm pleasantly surprised with …"

"I knew it!" she screamed a bit too loud, and people around them started looking their way. Exactly what Klaus always hated.

"Sorry. Just my nervous." she said and drank her wine to the bottom.

"I think it's best we wrap this up." she took her bag and pulled out a contract identical to the one she left on his desk yesterday. She wasn't wasting any time, I guess she really was desperate.

"I guarantee a minimum of three introductions a month. I charge eight thousand dollars for six months." He didn't miss either the stammer or the nervous twitch in her hand. Caroline Forbes was a baby at this, and she had a lot to learn. A lot of things he could teach her … Starting with … Oh no, his mind went there again … He had to get serious.

"Eight thousand is a lot for someone who has no previous successes to her name, if you don't count that swag party at the elderly home." he had done a back- round check on her, and it wasn't beneath him to use information to his benefit. I mean this was a business transaction, right? And in business he was a ruthless opponent, no matter how beautiful the other side was.

"Like you, I believe in charging what I'm worth." she tried to say confidently but he could see her mouth twitch. She really needed to work on her poker face.

"I already have a contract with Katherine Pierce. And a very pricy one at that."

He could see another twitch when he mentioned Katherine's name but the little sunshine wasn't backing down, she was feisty as hell and he had to admit, that was kind of hot. Not wife material hot but slam you against the nearest wall hot.

"And how many women as Meredith has she introduced you to?"

Check mate. Maybe she was a rooky, but Caroline was learning how to pull all the right moves. And he started to like this game … He had no doubt that Katherine Pierce would come out as a winner in it, but maybe his life had become a little dull lately. Maybe he needed some entertainment to go with the serious pursuit. And Caroline was offering exactly that.

"Okay Miss Forbes. Let's give this a try. You played a good game, and I decided to give you a chance. It's a good move, a smart one, between you and Katherine; I'm sure I'll find the perfect woman in no time."

"I think that is a wise decision Mr. Mikaelson. And please, call me Caroline." she extended her hand to him to seal the deal.

And the moment he took her hand something strange past through him, and he could bet all he owned she felt it too. There was something in the air between them, electricity that shook both of their bodies to the core. And so the unplanned plans began to unfold …

* * *

**I am so so sorry for the long wait you guys. But such horrible things were happening to me where I work that I was so depressed I truly didn't feel like writing. But I'm learing how to cope with them now, and since I had such lovely reviews and such wonderful support and I just had to continue this ;). So thank you, sooo, sooo very much to all of you wonderful and amazing people who have reviewed or simply started following this story, THANK YOU FOR BEING SO NICE TO ME, IT MEANS THE WORLD ;))))**

**So, third chapter is here ... It's still an introduction but a lot has already started happening ... i hoped you liked Caroline's sex dream, it was a little treat for you ;). I also introduces two characters fairly important to this story, Katherine and Tyler :p. We'll get to know them more as time goes by. What do you think about them so far? Please review and let me know :). And what do you think Meredith's deal is? You'll find out in the next chapter :). Stay tuned and I promise I'll do my best to update sooner this time :). Love you all xoxo **


	4. Playing with fire

**4. Playing with fire**

Klaus was pleased with himself. He was a smug son of a bitch but he had to admit things were working out just fine. More than fine actually … At the age of 33 he had accomplished a lot. He had the whole world at his feet, kissing them immensely. Now all he had to do was find a suitable wife, buy a house with a picked white fence and he could have it all. The life most can only dream about, and all that without a fuss, it was a dream come true. Meredith could be part of that dream he thought to himself … He didn't feel sparks flying when he met her, but honestly that was one of the main reasons he liked her so much. He didn't feel like a stupid slobbering idiot around her, he felt like a man that had just met an interesting woman and wanted to get to know her better. Very rational, just the way he liked it. Maybe that pretty little blonde bombshell wasn't a bad back-up plan after all. Caroline … Now, she was an interesting firecracker that made him very uneasy, she wasn't simple, not simple at all. She had complicated and messed up written all over her pretty little face. Just the type of woman he didn't want to get involved with. So although he knew he had to keep their relationship strictly professional he couldn't stop thinking about her in that fucking red dress. He was a sucker for red, and damn that color did her justice last night. He couldn't lie to himself, he spent half the night fantasizing about many ways how to tear that dress in pieces, and see what delicious treat was underneath. But no … The days of pointless sex were behind him. As much fun as it sometimes was, it wasn't enough anymore. No, there could be only one thing he would be wanting from Miss Forbes. And that would be a wife. Speaking of … He found it kind of strange that Caroline didn't call him yet to tell him if Meredith was interested to arrange another date with him. He was completely confident he was capable of charming a woman in 20 minutes or less, but he still wanted a confirmation so he could put it into his busy schedule. Oh well, since there were a few more minutes of driving to the restaurant he decided to call his matchmaker himself. He almost felt a rush in his stomach from the thought of hearing her voice, whatever, that was ridiculous. And he didn't do ridiculous.

" Hello?" she answered after the third ring.

"Did I wake you up sweetheart? My apologies if I did such a horrible blasphemy, but some of us have been up for hours, working, making a living, earning our millions ..."

"Well good morning to you too Mr. Mikaelson. And please do not make assumptions you know nothing of. I've been up for hours, I was just … Stretching … Yes, that is what I was doing … And I've also been busy, looking for other suitable candidates for my favorite client, although it's very hard to work like this when you still hadn't told me your preferences."

The anger in her voice amused him; most people feared him to some extent, and didn't dare to talk so boldly to him. It was interesting. New. Refreshing. The only reason he let it slide.

"Well you're my matchmaker, can't you figure them out?"

"Excuse me? Since when does matchmaker also mean a wizard or a psychic person? If you want me to find you that perfect woman you'll have to meet me halfway, and give me at least some information on what you're exactly looking for.

"Well I hate to give compliments, but I do have to admit you did have a nice start with Meredith. The reason for this little call … Have you heard from her? When is our next date? I have to know in advance to let my assistant know so she can put it in my schedule."

Silence spread through their phones for a while …

" Well, actually … I have spoken to Meredith this morning. And she things you're a nice guy, she really does. But she's not really interested and …"

" A nice guy? Not really interested? Miss Forbes hasn't your mother warned you that it is not healthy to indulge into heavy drinking before noon?"

" I am sorry Mr. Mikaelson, but hey, you can't expect to get it right the first time around. I have plenty of great candidates for you …"

" Caroline, let's get something straight, I don't want plenty of great candidates, I want another date with Meredith. And honestly, I'm not buying your "she's not interested" speech, maybe she's just playing hard to get."

" I assure you …"

"Don't assure me, just give me her number and I'll call her myself."

" You know that I can't do that. That is strictly against the rules, only she can give you her number …"

" What seems to be the problem? It's not like I'm a serial killer. "

" And how do I know that for sure? All serial killers say they are in fact not serial killers …"

"Caroline, stop wasting my precious time and give me the God damn number."

" I do apologize Mr. Mikaelson but I can in no form reply positively to your request. I will contact you as soon as I have some information that you might find useful. Have a nice day. Goodbye."

And the pretty blonde hung up on him before he could utter another word. She hung up on him? What the hell was she thinking? He couldn't remember the last time someone hung up on him, if ever. I guess she really didn't understand the employer and employee relationship all that well. Plus, saying that Meredith wasn't interested in him was plain ridiculous. No, he didn't come this far in life for being a gullible fool; he had a nose for liars, he could smell them a mile away, even over the phone. And little Miss Sunshine was definitely one of them, and there was something fishy in this story. And he was on it like a shark trying to find out what. Before he finally made it to the restaurant he had a minute to spare. In that minute he managed to get a hold of his very good friend, that also happened to be a Chicago detective, that he could always ask for a favor if in need. And he indeed was in need. In need to get to the bottom of the story and see what was his matchmaker up to. Oh boy, he knew she was trouble, but was very mistaken if she thought she was a match to him. The shark was ready to attack. And his bite could be deadly. But after lunch … Right now he had another matchmaker to deal with.

"Katherine, beautiful as ever. It's nice to see you again. I'm not late am I?"

" Thank you Klaus, you look dashing yourself. And no, don't worry, not late, I just like to get to all of my meetings early."

"Ah, a woman of my taste."

He looked at Katherine up and down, and he had to admit she was a gorgeous woman, she was also very smart and successful, and elegant to the core but … For some reason he couldn't ever imagine dating her, although she possessed almost all qualities he looked for in a woman, he just couldn't really see himself with someone like her. And he was seriously beginning to wonder what that said about his true desires …

" So, shall we order and get right down to business? I know you're a terribly busy man Klaus, and I wouldn't want to waste any of your precious time." Katherine said, but without a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Wow, maybe he should just marry her, because they were a match made in heaven.

" Damn Katherine, I must say you really do know your clients well."

" Well that is my job, and I take it very seriously. As do you I assume … So I know you're serious about this as well. This is not just something you're doing to pass the time. And I must say you have come to the right place, as you already know my agency is the best in town, if we can't find you a suitable match, nobody can."

Oh she was good, a vicious professional through and through, and she had a poker face to match, too bad for her he was better, and he understand perfectly the way that nobody rolled off her tongue.

" Is there anything you'd like to run pass me Katherine? To discuss? Because I have read our contract, you know the one I'm paying big bucks for, very carefully, and it doesn't state anywhere I can't hire another agency if I want. Hell, I can hire a billion of them if I feel like it, I can enlist all the nice people of Chicago to find me a girlfriend if I fucking feel like it."

"Of course you can Klaus. I just think the agency ran by a certain Caroline Forbes, and the very person in question, are not nearly at your level, and are a terrible waste of your money and worse, your time."

Suddenly Klaus felt very annoyed by a certain Katherine Pierce in question. He was a man that believed that someone's work should speak for itself, and slandering the competition has always been beneath his level. And also … He had to admit he got a strange and inexplicable urge to defend Caroline. He had no idea where that was coming from, but he knew he didn't like Katherine talking about her like that. She might have been a little lamb but he was the only shark allowed to pick on her.

"Miss Pierce …" he gave her his most deadliest and serious look.

" If you haven't noticed I'm a grown man, and I can very well take care of myself. Also I would like to point out I don't take advice from anyone, no matter how beneficent they may seem. Now, since I have only ten minutes to spare, could we go through the profile of the candidates you have picked for me so we can start arranging some dates?"

He could see from Katherine's face the message was received loud and clear. She was trying not to show it, oh but she was pissed. She didn't like to be put in her place by anyone, and this was more than humiliating for her. But she, as a true professional, kept her cool.

"I apologize Klaus, you are absolutely right, I have crossed the line, and it will never happen again I can assure you of that. You being a client of my agency is very significant to me personally, that is why I'm here, and yes, let us please go over the profiles and find you the perfect date."

The next fifteen minutes were spent in perfect professional silence, just as it should be. They finally agreed on the two candidates that Klaus would go on a date with first and were heading out when Klaus spotted a familiar face.

"Elijah? Twice in two days, this is more than I've seen of you in a year."

"And whose fault is that Niklaus?" Elijah unlike most people never took any crap from him.

"Now, now, let us be polite in front of the lady, I know how much you care about good manners. This is my brother Elijah and he is probably the only man in Chicago that still thinks chivalry hasn't died out somewhere in the 17th century."

" Hello, I'm Katherine Pierce." his matchmaker extended the hand to his older brother and he could see a strange shade of pale red on her cheeks. Nooo … It couldn't be there was an actual heart pumping blood underneath that icy exterior. Damn, maybe he was wrong, maybe him and Katherine weren't like two pees in a pot after all.

Elijah took Katherine's hand and kissed it lightly. My God, that must have died out million years ago, he truly was a sap, but Katherine didn't seem to mind the gesture, actually her pale red turned quite red now.

"Katherine is my matchmaker. The best in town actually. Hey, maybe she could even find someone for a hopeless loser such as yourself. How about it Kat, I'll pay you big bucks if you find someone for Elijah, he needs to produce an heir for the immense Mikaelson empire."

"Brother please don't be so vulgar, it does not suit you. You'll have to excuse him Miss Pierce, he wasn't raised in a barn, although he sometimes tries real hard to leave such an impression."

" No, most certainly not a barn, but a very distinguished and respected family, one everyone looks up to, isn't that right dear brother?"

" I don't think Miss Pierce has to hear about our family's …"

"Why? It's not a secret I'm a bastard. Well, at least it wasn't a secret to everyone but me … Excuse me Katherine, but I really must be going. I have a meeting in half an hour. Please send my assistant the details for the upcoming dates. Have a pleasant day brother, give my best to our dear mother."

If nothing else Niklaus Mikaelson always liked to storm out with a bang, and his always had to be the last, he wouldn't give that pleasure to anyone else. But as he left the restaurant and sat in his pricy car he didn't feel happy or smug anymore, he just felt exhausted. Yes, he had accomplished a lot in his 33 years, but he had also been through a lot. And some days it was just harder to ignore it than others, but he knew … This was a burden he would always had to carry alone and never be able to share with anyone, he could never get that exposed in front of another human being, he was just too afraid what would happen, and he didn't want to risk it. He was a loner, and suddenly it felt so sad, to know that all his money, power and success couldn't buy him a release from his demons. Luckily his phone began to ring and he was able to push these stupid and pointless thoughts away, hopefully for a longer period. He hated people that pitied themselves and he never wanted to be one of them. Feelings were a horrible weakness, and Niklaus Mikaelson was anything but weak.

" Hi Klaus, it's John. Hope I'm not interrupting some big ass merger or something of that sort."

" No mate, it's nice to hear from you so soon. Don't tell me you already have what I've been inquiring for? "

" Well you did say it was urgent. And first of all let me just tell you I don't care and I don't want to know what kind of a mess you have gotten yourself into …"

" Oh Christ, how bad is it? Does Meredith Fell even exist? Is she some striper or a hooker? Or a serial killer?" Klaus suddenly remembered the conversation he had earlier with Caroline.

" None of the above mate. And yes, there is a doctor Meredith Fell, PhD in psychology."

Klaus suddenly felt relieved, he hated to admit it, but maybe his nose was wrong this time.

"She seems like a very lovely lady. Married to an Alaric Saltzman, pregnant three months, don't ask me how I got that information, and that I had to pull her medical records …"

" Wait, what? Back up a bit mate? Married? Pregnant?" Did I hear that right?"

" Oh boy, don't tell me the baby is yours Klaus … Cause that would be an interesting twist of events."

" No, the baby is not mine John. But thank you for the vote of confidence; you know I don't just go around impregnating women, especially not married ones." Except I had no idea this one in particular was married, Klaus thought to himself, and was picturing a certain pretty blonde and how her eyes would pop out when he would put his hands around her neck and choke her to death. Oh yes, he would make her suffer. No one made a fool out of him and got away with it, not matter how hot they looked. He would make her suffer, but like a shark circling around his victim, he would take his time and enjoy every second of the torture. He had the upper hand now and he would use it. Caroline Forbes you are in for a ride of your life he thought to himself as he was dialing her number.

"Caroline darling, so nice to hear your lovely voice again today. Listen …"

* * *

Caroline liked to sleep long hours. So imagine her annoyance when she got up at the crack of dawn and couldn't get back to sleep. Her conscious was keeping her up, that damn bitch. After almost an hour of counting sheep and every other farm animal she could think of, she finally gave up and climbed out of bed. But it wasn't even six o'clock yet, what was she going to do? Damn that Klaus Mikaelson and this Meredith thing keeping her up. Why did she feel guilty about it? Ok, yes, fine, she lied, and deceived, but she only did it to save her business, she only did it because it was THE ONLY way for her to get a fair chance, and that is all she wanted and needed. But it still didn't feel right … Nor did the old-fashioned wallpaper in the kitchen. Oh well, since it was six in the morning, and she had nothing better to do, she started taking them down. But first she left a message on Bonnie's phone to come as quickly as possible, and to bring coffee, and lots of it. She was at it for hours, taking down the floral brown wallpapers that honestly looked like someone had puked on them, and getting her hands dirty and blistery, literally. But hey, if this matchmaker thing doesn't work out, it was always nice to know she could get a job as a contractor. Oh God, her life was a mess. Luckily a knock on the door saved her from some more self- pity. Hopefully it was the coffee coming, I mean Bonnie, yes Bonnie was the one that mattered, not just the coffee.

"Hello friend, I hope you come bearing gifts in form of a very nice, delicious liquid, strong as I like it …"

But Bonnie just stared at her in disbelief, but indeed holding two cups of coffee from Caroline's favorite diner …

" Do I even want to ask? Is this some kinky way you get off?"

Caroline now looked down and took in her very lovely appearance. Covered in dust and sweat, her hands red and wet …

" Yes Bonnie, nothing turns me on as taking down old, musty wallpaper in the morning. Come in, sit down in the kitchen, don't worry, I won't make you help me."

" Oh you know I would sweetie, but I'm dressed for work. I have a meeting in two hours."

"Yeah, yeah, excuses, excuses … Just give me that damn coffee so I can start my day as a normal human being."

Caroline took the coffee from Bonnie's hand and enjoyed the taste of it on her tongue.

" Mmmm, this feel like heaven. I feel like am going to …"

" Come?" Bonnie offered the answer innocently.

" Why Bonnie Bennet I didn't not expected that from you. And no … It is good, but not that good. Not that I'd remember, since I hadn't had sex since prehistoric times, I don't even think I remember what goes where anymore."

"They say it's like riding a bike … Not that I'd know, since I hadn't had sex for ages as well. We are pathetic Caroline, two single, good-looking girls and we …"

" … are busy with other things. Life just gets in the way sometimes. But hey, I could try to find someone for you? Free of charge of course, I mean, you did bring me this delicious coffee and all, that's worth at least one good date."

" Thanx but no thanx, no offence sweetie, but I don't feel quite so desperate to go to dating agencies to fix me up with creepy strangers that almost always turn out to leave with their mothers."

"None taken, but … You have the wrong perception of this. It is not a dating agency; it is just a little professional help to push you into the right direction."

" Has Klaus Mikaelson been pushed into the right direction? With Meredith Fell? The married and pregnant Meredith Fell?" Bonnie asked very stringently.

" I think I'll go back to those wallpapers now …"

" Caroline Marie Forbes, don't you dodge my question. I gave you her number, but you know I'm very displeased with this. I thought you took this seriously, and fixing him up with a married woman is nor serious nor professional."

" I did, I am, this job means so much to me, that is the only reason I did it, although I know it's wrong. I know. So stop looking at me like that. I was cornered, had no time to do better and you know you have only one shot in this. So don't, I feel bad enough already, but I will make it up to him. I will find him the love of his life, and he'll be kissing my feet with gratitude …"

" I really can't see Klaus Mikaelson kissing anyone's feet Care…Unless if you mean in a sexual way … Then maybe … "

" I'm just being rhetorical Bonnie. What I mean is, Meredith served her purpose, Klaus loved her, and I got my shot. Now all I have to do is find him another candidate like Meredith, hopefully not married and pregnant."

"Yeah, because people like Meredith grow on trees. And what will you tell him when he asks for another date with her?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it Bon-Bon. You know I have a good brain under this messy hair of mine. Have some faith in your slightly crazy but most times trying to appear normal friend."

" You are playing with fire my friend, playing with fire. And I honestly hope you don't get burned …"

And at that very moment Caroline's phone began to ring and when she looked down she almost screamed when she saw who the caller was.

" It's him … What is this? Did he wire my house or something? How did he know we were just discussing him? What do I do?"

" Well answer it silly."

" Yeah. Right. I'll just take this to my bedroom."

For some reason she didn't feel comfortable talking to him in front of her friend, because her dear old friend knew her all too well and Caroline was afraid she would see how a certain Klaus Mikaelson, even over the phone, made her uneasy and blushy. And she knew she couldn't lie to Bonnie it wasn't just because of the Meredith Fell shenanigans, that it ran a bit deeper than that. Anyways, she was a horrible liar. And she was so afraid Klaus figure that out when she was talking to him, trying to make it convincible that Meredith wasn't all that into him. The smug bastard couldn't believe it, and usually she would have loved to put someone like that in his place, but this victory was definitely more bitter than sweet.

" Sooo? What did you tell him? Did you tell him Meredith actually has some deadly disease and she moved to Africa to spend her last months helping people?"

" Wow, how did I not think of that? No, I just pretty much told him she wasn't interested in him. And then I basically, kind of, slightly panicked, and hung up on him? Just a little?"

" You did what? And you DID WHAT? You hung up on him? ON HIM?"

" Yes, you heard correctly. I hung up on him, what's the big deal? I'm sure Klaus Mikaelson has been hung up on before."

" Well, I'm not so sure … So I'll rather just go before you have four or five assassins here ripping you heart out with the courtesy of the Mikaelson clan. "

" This is not the Soprano's hun."

" Keep telling yourself that Care bear. I'm telling you; don't play with fire if you can't stand the heat. And trust me; this is one heat that will burn you to its core."

The next hour Caroline spent on the internet updating her new web page, and her dating database. She was also trying really hard to find a new great date for Klaus, trying not to think about the heat Bonnie mentioned before she left. Oh yeah, she already felt that heat all over her, just not in the way Bonnie imagined it. Her phone started ringing again, just as she was pondering if Klaus preferred blondes or brunettes. And speaking of the devil … Him again … He was probably calling to yell at her for being so rude to him. Okay, he was her biggest client, she could take it, she had to take it, sometimes it's good to be sweet and submissive, not that Caroline was ever that, but maybe she should try it.

" Hello there … I should apologize …"

"Caroline darling, so nice to hear your lovely voice again today. Listen … Let's say I have some time on my hands right now. I have to see a house for a client of mine, and I wondered if you where free to tag along? So we can do that profile you were nagging me with earlier."

Wait … Did she forget to wash her ears in the morning? She was rude to him earlier, and he wasn't calling her to fire her ass, but to actually make her job easier and give her the information she needed? Noo, this sounded too good to be true, there had to be a catch somewhere in it.

" Caroline, are you still there? If you can't …"

" No, no … I can be ready in fifteen minutes. Just tell me where you'll pick me up."

Great, why in the name of God didn't she ask for at least half an hour? What could she do in fifteen minutes? Oh fuck it, calm down Caroline, it's not like you're going on a date with him. This is strictly professional, so calm the fuck down you stupid fluttering heart. She put on her black pair of jeans (it was strictly accidental her ass looked dynamite in them, and no, she hadn't thought of that at all as she was putting them on) and a green blouse, which she didn't have time to iron. She put her hair in a messy ponytail, and just put some lipstick on before she heard the car outside. A shiny black Cadillac Escalade with darkened windows was waiting for her, and so was he. Was it possible that stupid annoying smug man got even hotter over night? That was just not fair. It wasn't fair he had this effect on her. But he did look yummy. He removed his jacked and his tie was just hanging loosely around his neck. He also rolled up his sleeves, and she could see even though he was a business man his body was in great shape. He probably had a private gym at his place, or he indulged in some other physical activities. Yes, her scumbag brain went there, and she hit her self mentally right away, that was none of her business.

"Caroline sweetheart … It's such a pleasure to see you … Shall we?" she found something odd in his voice, and him being this nice to her was more than odd. He was definitely up to something, something no good. But she had no choice but to go with him, so if her body was found decapitated in a ditch somewhere, were at least Bonnie would know who the first suspected would be. She almost felt a relief when she saw he, I mean of course, had a driver.

"Caroline this is Frank. Frank this is my very good friend Caroline Forbes."

" Nice to meet you Miss Forbes."

" You too Frank. And please call me Caroline."

" I'll just put this up so we can have some privacy." the way he said privacy sent shivers down her spine, God that man had a sexy accent, and his voice was pure sex on its own.

So they sat there, in the back seat, silence spreading around, and she didn't want to look up, because she could feel his eyes on her, he was devouring her with his look, like the vicious shark he was. She had to put an end to it. She pulled out a notebook out of her bag.

" So … Shall we start?"

" By all means Miss Forbes. I'm yours for the taking." he said so seriously she almost blushed, but she was a professional, she had to keep her cool. She should strive to be something like that icy bitch Katherine Pierce, not her nervous and all over the place self.

"Okay, so first of all, what age group are you thinking of? And please don't say eighteen …"

"I've outgrown my interest in eighteen-year-olds. Let's say twenty-five to thirty. How old is Meredith again?"

Caroline ignored his question and just moved on.

"If you had to describe your physical type in three words, what words would you choose?"

" Meredith Fell isn't listed in the phone book …"

"What? Can we just focus on the questions? Physical type?"

" I am going to find her you know."

Okay, this was not going good. She knew he was interested in Meredith, but that interested? She had to admit she felt a little sting of jealousy. Not because she had a thing for a certain Klaus Mikaelson, no way in hell, just because she wanted someone to go crazy about her that way.

"She's not interested, okay? But I am going to find you a great girl that will be …"

"Caroline, do you think I got this far in life because I took no for an answer?"

"Stalker much …" she whispered under her breath.

"Can we just go on with the questions? Physical type?"

"Meredith is very beautiful, in an elegant and sophisticated kind of a way, just my type. I always went for brunettes, never the blondes …" he gave her a smug smile.

"Well just so you know, I'm not into blonde men myself, and I especially don't like curls." Oh fuck, she had no idea why she said that, that was not professional at all, but he was still smiling.

" Good to know Miss Forbes. If I ever turn matchmaker I'll be sure not to fix you up with blonde, curly men."

" Sorry, let's move on …Your turnoffs?"

" Women that are late, flakes in general … Too giggly and happy all the time, that annoys the shit out of me … Rude women, like the ones that hang up on people over the phone. Don't you just hate that?"

She looked up and gave him what she hopped to be her most serious look.

" Take this seriously Mr. Mikaelson …"

" Can we just go to Klaus finally? And I am taking this seriously love, aren't you? I like Meredith; she looks like a woman that doesn't have flaws. Or does she?" he looked at her and hold her gaze, and she thought she would melt, his gaze was that intense and penetrating. And in that moment it hit her, he knew. Don't know how, but somehow, he knew everything.

"Oh look, we're already here. After you sweet Caroline."

Oh no, they had to leave the car, that means Frank would stay here, and she'd be alone with him, in a strange house. He brought her here to kill her, she was certain that was the case scenario … Don't be ridiculous you stupid girl, he is going to fire you, yes, but you're a two small fish for him to kill. He unlocked the house and let her in.

"The realtor gave me the keys because he knows I like my privacy." he gave her an interesting look she couldn't decipher. Oh God, he is going to kill her and probably bury her in the backyard so no one could find her body, no body no proof. But suddenly Caroline pushed her laying somewhere naked thoughts when she took in the gorgeous house in front of her in.

"Oh my … I … This is gorgeous. Your client has excellent taste. Look at this fireplace; it looks like it was carved by hand."

" It probably was. You like fireplaces? There are many interesting things you can do in front of one …"

"Oh get your mind out of the gutter Mr. Mikaelson."

"Hey, I didn't say what those interesting things were exactly. So it's your mind that is in the gutter Miss Forbes."

"You are unbearable."

" Just a part of my charm sweetheart. The one everyone falls for eventually … I'm sure Meredith Fell would as well, if only she gave me a second chance."

"You really think you're so irresistible?" she left the fireplace and stood right in front of him only inches of space between their heated bodies.

"Oh honey … I don't think … I know …" he reached her face and touched her cheek.

She removed his hand without averting her eyes from his.

"Well, think again …"

One zero for the Forbes team. But it was hard to mask how affected she was. So she went upstairs having no idea where she was actually headed. She opened the first door she could find and of course, her luck, she found herself in the master suit of the house. And it was one of the luxurious rooms she had ever seen. It was plain mad. And the bed … The bed was huuuuge. She just had to see it up close. She was so mesmerized with the black satin sheets that practically radiated sex she didn't even hear him approach her from behind. But suddenly before she could utter a single word, he grabbed her from behind and whispered into her ear.

"So size does matter to you sweetheart? I wonder what else matters?"

She could feel every inch of his body pressed against hers and she liked every inch of it, and I mean, eeevery inch …

His hand started travelling south and was suddenly very close to her breast. She held her breath. She knew the right thing to do would be to push him and slap him hard, but somehow she was the one not being able to slap herself out of this strange yet intoxicating moment. She was playing with fire alright, moments from getting seriously burned, but the burn felt good, she wanted to burn, burn with him …

"Tell me what you like Caroline. Are you into kinky things? Things like setting your clients up with married pregnant women?"

And the moment was over … She played with fire … And she was burnt alright … Only ashes remained were once stood Caroline Forbes.

* * *

**You guys, I don't really know what to say. Sorry for the long update. It's just so many things have been happening in my life, and I didn't feel like writing at all, I just wasn't feeling the story, to be honest. I just yesterday decided to give it another shot and this came out of it ;). So I don't know if there's anybody left following this story and willing to give it another shot, but if you are, I hope you like this chapter, because I actually do ... I think it's funny and nothing has happened yet, but the sexual tension is definitely building up ... Review and let me know if you feel like it, honest and nice comments always make my day ;). Thank you so much for all your support so far ;) **


	5. Thing of the past

**5. Thing of the past**

"Tell me what you like Caroline. Are you into kinky things? Things like setting your clients up with married pregnant women?"

Caroline tried to hold her breath, she tried to close her blue eyes and pretend this wasn't happening. She would just close her eyes and pretend she was somewhere far from here. Maybe Bora Bora, she heard it was lovely this time a year. But pretence can only get you so far … As she was seeing in action at the very moment. But fantasy fades away rather quickly, and you are left to deal with reality, the nasty beast with its horrible claws. Klaus's claws were digging into her waist as we speak. Ok, they weren't really claws, this wasn't Wolverine the sequel, they were hands, but he was holding on to her so tight they felt like claws. Claws that were going to rip her to pieces. She said nothing. But neither did he … He was the perfect hunter, waiting for her reaction, waiting for her to completely freak out so that he could finish her off. So she had to do the opposite. She had to remain calm. She managed to shake off his hands and made a step forward. He let her. Slowly she turned around and looked at him, straight in the face. And there she could see … nothing … Damn, no wonder he was so brilliant in his job, he was a fucking enigma, his facial features were deprived from any emotions, the good, the bad or the deadly. But she had to stay calm. She doubted anything could be saved here, including her pride, but she had to give it one last chance.

So she said as determinedly as she could, although it was very hard to make her voice cooperate and stop shaking, the only line she had left: "I can explain."

He just stared at her for a few seconds saying nothing. The silence was killing her, building a hole in her poor stomach. And then the strangest thing eeever happened. His face … His face formed a smile. What? I mean, what? Was he actually smiling? What kind of a twisted game was he playing with her?

"You can explain Miss Forbes? Well then I have to tell you I have never in my life looked forward to an explanation as much as I look forward to yours."

He sat on the bed, ruffled the black sheets, and just looked like he was having the time of his life, the cocky son of a bitch. But yet, as scared and upset as she was, she had to admit to herself… She found this situation disturbingly arousing. Yes, in her mind she could see a very hot and intense hate sex being performed on those sheets. But only in her mind … In reality, the only hate sex she'd be having would be with a lesbian called Bertha in prison after Niklaus Mikaelson accuses her of fraud. Bonnie was right, this was a terribly terrible idea from the very start. She thought she was ready to play in the big leagues, but I guess she was once again horribly mistaking … And now she would be eaten by the shark with shiny white teeth.

He was looking at her, as if he had the power to read her mind. Another business tactic that probably made him millions. And brought his opponents to their knees.

"Explain away Caroline. I'm all yours." he said in his most sultry voice.

Ok, so this was it … Now or never … She could come up with the most amazing and breathtaking story ever or she could just …

" The truth is I actually can't explain." she blurted out before she had time to think it through.

He was looking at her like she truly lost her mind. And this is exactly how she felt.

" I must say Miss Forbes, that was rather disappointing. I was expecting an epic story about dragons and princesses and a magic wand. Or least some heart-wrenching fairytale about hungry children and bills to pay. Come on, put some effort into it. For my entertainment, if nothing else."

" You know what? In case nobody told you, you're an asshole. An epic asshole, and not the fairytale kind."

She could see the smile fading from his face, but she just couldn't stop herself now. If she was about to lose it all, she wouldn't go without giving him a piece of her mind. He could have been a gorgeous millionaire ten times over, but nobody talked to Caroline Forbes that way and got away with it. This little lamb just got teeth, and they were as deadly as a shark's.

"What I did was wrong, and completely unprofessional. And I am sorry. I did a foolish thing without thinking about the consequences. But you know what? You want to know the truth? If I had another chance I would do it all over again. Because that is much this job means to me, that is what making something out of myself and not being looked at like a total screw up all the time means to me. And no, this is not some heart wrenching story, this is reality Mr. Mikealson. And in reality, believe it or not, not everything is always black or white. Not everyone is as perfect as you, not everyone can get it right the first time around. So I am sorry for wasting your precious time, and for misleading you. I wish you much happiness in finding what you are looking for. Goodbye Mr. Mikaelson."

She went for the door so fast she almost knocked down the night table. She just had to get out of there and fast, because she felt like air was sucked out of her lungs. And she felt … That feeling she hated more than anything else in the world. Like she was about to cry. And no … There was no way she would give him the pleasure of seeing her tears, and giving him the pleasure of knowing he was the cause of them. She would never let another man have that much power over her, she promised herself that after what happened with Stefan, and she wasn't backing down on the most sacred promise she gave to herself.

She made it downstairs and went right for the front door when she heard a voice behind her call out her name.

" Caroline … Wait …" his voice sounded almost gentle, but the next sentence coming out of his mouth made it clear that was just a momentary illusion.

" We haven't finished our conversation. And it's rude to walk out in the middle of one." and he was back to his larger than life self.

"What is there left to say? You want to fire me? Like actually say those words? You are enjoying this so much you can't let the opportunity to humiliate me some more pass?"

"Firing you is not what I had in mind Miss Forbes."

Okay, so that shut her up real nice. So firing her wouldn't be enough for a heartless shark like Niklaus Mikaelson. Omg, so she was right? He was planning on ending her, professionally, and in every other way she could think of.

"Are you going to sue me?" she barely whispered. Her newly found confidence was fading away as she thought about being Bertha's new life interest and all the fun things she'd be going through in prison.

"Now that's that wild imagination that I was talking about Miss Forbes. Sue you? You really are something, you know that? There aren't many like you. First you insult me …"

" I …" Caroline was trying to say something, but nothing clever came to mind. So this time, she decided to shut it.

" … you make me out to be this horrible monster that enjoys inflicting pain. Which I must say I'd usually find flattering, but coming from you …"

" I didn't mean to be so … So …" Caroline was trying to find the word but she just wasn't coming to mind at this precise moment.

" So, so … So honest Caroline? Don't apologize for that my sweet. I thank you for your honesty. It's like a breath of fresh air. As you probably might imagine by now, not many people dare to be this open with me. I don't let them. I don't want them to be. I simply don't care what others think of me."

"That must be nice … Not to care …" Caroline found herself say.

" It is, it's beautifully liberating at most times. But for some crazy, unknown reason I still find your passionate display of honesty entertaining."

For the likes of everything in the world, she just couldn't read this man, not even a bit. It wasn't like he was playing a double game, but a triple one. But despite of the mystery and games, she enjoyed his honesty as well. There was something about him, and it went much farther that looks, that made her heart ache for him to show her … everything he was … all the light … and all the darkness …

In all this talk she didn't even realize his hand rested on hers, she realized it when his hand moved up to touch her cheek.

"I admire guts sweet Caroline. And despite all of my flaws, and trust me there are more of them than I could count, I am still capable of acknowledging a worthy opponent. You have been a worthy opponent Miss Forbes, but now I want you on my side. Put all of this energy into a better use and find me what I need. I'm giving you a chance, a proper one this time. Just don't ever lie to me again. . Is that clear? Do we have ourselves a deal?"

She just nodded, being completely mesmerized with his words, his proximity and penetrating eyes. The sexual tension between them was almost unbearable; at least that's how it felt for her. She wondered if he felt it too …

" Good. Glad to here it Miss Forbes. I would hate not having you on my team, you turned out to be quite the shark." he told her with a smirk knowing very well that was the nickname made only for the likes of him.

" Come. I'll take you home. We have a profile to make, a serious one this time."

The ride to her house went without a glitch, she was trying to keep it professional, and funny enough so was he. She asked him questions. He answered. No more teasing, no more sarcastic comments and witty remarks. It was as it should have been from the beginning. And she freaking hated it. It just didn't feel right. It just didn't feel like the two of them. The two of them she got to know in this short time having him as a part of her life, and dare she say, grew to love?

The car stopped in front of her house and he walked her to the door. So very unlike him ... Or maybe it was just like him? She knew so little of the true him, and it kind of freaked her out that she had such a great desire to learn more. To learn everything... It wasn't just a professional curiosity, it went beyond that …

" I just got a very important business mail. I'm afraid I'll have to leave our windy city for a few days. Hope you won't shed an ocean of tears for me."

" Please Mikaelson, I think the windy city and myself personally need a break from you and your pesky ways." she almost giggled like a little girl at the thought that they were back to their usual banter. This was familiar ground, the ground she was beginning to like, a bit too much to be perfectly honest, which she still wasn't ready to be with herself.

" Oh really Forbes? Because I think you still have no idea how pesky I can get. You have four days. When I get back from NY in four days time I expect the perfect date waiting for me. A real one this time, no pregnant married women or Satan worshippers ..."

"And how many tattoos is the limit again? It slipped my mind ..."

"Don't let my hands slip around your pretty little neck sweetheart. Be good."

" I always am." she said flirtatiously, playing with fire again.

" I highly doubt that. But that's half the fun."

She was smiling like a silly little teenager with a ridiculous crush when he knocked the smile right off her face. Literally this time. Before she could see it coming, before she could do anything about it, before she had time to push him away (like she would do that) he leaned in and kissed her. It was an innocent kiss. The way one friends kisses another. She probably had more passionate kisses with her girlfriends (hey, every girl has a "lesbian" phase in college), but she never had a crush on any of them. So this was ... It was breathtaking. It lasted only a second, his firm lips only touched hers lightly but it sent shivers down her whole body. It made her want more. It made her want to press her body against his and feel him all around. It made her want to open her mouth and let him in, she wanted to know how he tasted, how it felt to make their tongues dance together in the most primitive dance there was. The dance of pure and burning lust. She wanted to make him hers, and more than anything she wanted to belong to him. All those crazed, silly thoughts from a small, innocent friendly kiss? She really, really needed to get laid, not to beat around the bush but to call things with its actual name.

"Have a nice day sweetheart. I'll see you soon." he turned around and walked away leaving her standing in her front porch her heart beating like a drum on steroids. That man ... In one way or another ... would be the death of her ...

* * *

She walked into the house and sat on the couch, trying desperately to clear her mind from all thoughts. Maybe she should try meditating … She was just about to reach nirvana (as if) when her phone stared buzzing again. I guess she was a very popular girl today. A message from Bonnie saying: "Friend alert. Meet me at our old place. ASAP. I'll be there waiting."

What? But they just saw each other this morning. She really was Miss Popularity today. Oh well … If it's a friend alert then it's a friend alert, no matter how tired she felt. She might have been a crappy business woman, and a shitty girlfriend at times, but she was always proud of herself for being the best friend there was. So she changed quickly into something less business like (jeans and an old t-shirt would do just fine) and headed to their favorite café just ten minutes from her house.

"Okay girl, we seriously need to find you a man toy Bon-Bon. Because twice in one day? I know I'm irresistible but too much is too much …"

" I'm not into blondes really …"

"What's with the world not being into blondes anymore? You're the second person that told me that today. When did we start losing our charm?"

"Speaking of blondes … Aaaand … Speaking of charm … The reason I just had to see you again today is …"

" Omg, omg, omg …" Caroline started screaming when she saw a famous blonde figure come out of the café and into the terrace.

" Well I'm not a God, but I don't mind being called a Goddess. And no honey … Blondes never go out of style. I am the leaving, breathing proof of that."

" Lexi … Omg, is that really you?"

" In the flesh Care bear. Now come hear and give me some love."

After the three of them settled down, ordered, and regrouped their stirring emotions the girl talk could begin.

" I can't believe it's almost been a year. So, how was Nepal? And India? And … Just everything … My mind is blown away. I can't believe you're actually here. I've missed you so much Lex." Caroline admitted honestly.

"Aww, I'll have to go on another tour if I'm going to get such a warm welcome. I missed you too guys. And everything was amazing, I've seen so many mind blowing things, and met … so many hot guys." Lexi whispered.

"And this one hasn't changed a bit." Bonnie concluded.

"Hey, if it ain't broken … But, what I actually want to hear is about you Care bear … Bonnie told me you started a new business. I'm so proud of you honey. I knew you were too strong of a person to let this Stefan thing get you down. I mean … You are over him, right?"

"Honestly? I've been so busy lately I didn't even have time to think about him once. So I think that's definitely a good sign."

" And maybe she had a little help from a certain someone occupying her brain cells…"

" Bonnie!" Caroline screamed.

"Don't be ridiculous … He's a client."

" A hot client … A very hot and tempting client …" Bonnie wouldn't let it go.

" Oh really Miss Forbes? Well you have no idea how glad I am to hear it. So happy you took a page right out of the Lexi guide book. There is no better way of getting over an ex than to sleep with a really hot guy. Especially if he's your, let's say client, it makes things dangerous, forbidden, and so deliciously naughty."

" Ok, that's enough. Stop it you guys. I'm not sleeping with him. I'm not sleeping with anyone. I practically feel like a virgin again. It's been so long …"

" How long?" Lexi whispered.

" Too long. Since Stefan …"

" Wait … What? Back up a bit girl. You're not actually trying to tell me you haven't slept with anyone since Stefan and you broke up? "

" Yes. Ok? Now drop it. It's not such a big deal."

" Not a big deal? It's an Empire State Building big deal. Oh girl, you're so lucky I'm back in town. We have to fix this colossal mistake like right now. Tonight to be precise … We're going out and painting the town red."

"But it's Wednesday. " Bonnie stated the obvious.

"So?"

"Nobody goes out on a Wednesday night. Nothing happens on a Wednesday night."

"We're nothing? Bonnie Bennet are you calling us nothing? We're happening tonight. And Caroline's vagina finally getting some action is happening tonight."

"Omg, Lexi could you keep it down just a notch? I don't think the bartender inside heard you."

"Is he cute? Do you want him to hear me?"

" Lexi … I appreciate you trying to be my wingman. But honey, I hate to break it to you, but we are not exactly eighteen anymore. Picking up guys for a one night stand just seems kind of desperate to me. I don't think that's my thing anymore."

" Oh God Care bear, you sound like you're eighty, from eighteen to eighty. Actually eighty year olds are livelier and get more action than you. But fine … I'm not pushing you into anything. Let's just go out and have a nice girl's night out, and see where the road takes us. Alright? Raise your lattes to a great night on the town. Cheers."

* * *

So, although she was tired as hell, and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and hug her pillow like there was no tomorrow, Caroline Forbes had always been a team player. Girls wanted to go out, she was going out. And besides, the three of them out together was a sight not seen for a long time, and it's was high time to change that. She pulled her mini black dress out of the closet, and found her precious golden stilettos (that she spent half the rent on a few years ago, but they were so worth it), you can never go wrong with the classic, a rule Caroline Forbes always lived by. The classic … Niklaus Mikaelson was a classic in a way. The classic example of a man capable of driving a woman crazy in a million and one ways. No. No, no and no. Bad, bad Caroline. She was not thinking of him tonight. Tonight was a girl's night out, and all she would be thinking about was dance, yummy cocktails, and maybe some cute bartenders for some innocent flirt sessions. No Mikaelson on her mind … No Mikaelson on her mind …

Of course that Lexi decided to take them to the trendiest club in Chicago, lucky she put her gold stilettos on. The club was full, even if it was just a Wednesday night.

"See anything you like?" Lexi asked her every two seconds.

"Yes, that cocktail looks delicious." Caroline pretended she had no idea what Lexi was talking about. The truth was she didn't see anything she'd like, maybe she was being too critical, but she couldn't see anyone that could look as yummy as a certain blonde client of hers. No Mikaelson's … But speaking of …

She looked around and couldn't find Bonnie anywhere. Suddenly she spotted her by the bar talking to two girls, a blonde one and black one. Bonnie spotted her as well, and showed her to join them.

"Caroline, I was just mentioning you. Let me introduce you to April Young." she pointed to the cute black haired girl.

" And this is … Rebekah Mikaelson."

" So … This is the matchmaker that's going to make some poor girl's life a living hell by introducing her to my sometimes unbearable brother? It's a pleasure." she extended her well manicured hand and Caroline took it.

"It's nice to meet you too. And yes, guilty as charged. I'm the one trying to find a match for the shark himself."

Rebekah laughed. "I like her. Would you like to join me for a drink in my VIP section? I'm dying to learn more about you."

For some strange reason, the feeling was mutual. Caroline was also intrigued by this gorgeous blonde, so she accepted her invitations and sat into her VIP cubical.

"So … How's the hunt going? Am I getting a sister in law yet?"

" Not yet … But I am working on it."

" My brother giving you a hard time? He can be such an ass sometimes. Don't take any of his crap."

"Well, he can be a bit demanding at times …"

" To put it mildly, right? You don't have to down size it for me. I know him better than anyone else. And love him more than life itself. But I'm not blind to his flaws. Anyways … I was just kidding downstairs. Nothing would make me happier than to see him in love …"

" Not sure about that though … He made it pretty clear he wanted a suitable companion, a marriage and a family down the road. Not love, definitely not love …"

"Oh right, that sound just about right. That sounds just like Nik. He's so stubborn. Once bitten, twice shy. He'd never in a million years admit it, but Tatia did do a number on him back in the day."

"Who's Tatia?" Caroline asked a bit too curiously for just a matchmaker, but Rebekah was in her element and didn't notice it.

"His ex fiancée."

"He was engaged?" Caroline almost spilled her drink in shock.

" But I found everything there was to find about him on the internet, and there is no mention of a fiancé …" Caroline was confused.

"Because it happened over ten years ago. When he still wasn't a big shot shark in the business world. They were college sweethearts, dated a couple of years, and then he popped the question. Never liked the bitch though …"

"Why?" Caroline couldn't hide her curiosity at all tonight.

"Oh, look at me and my big fat tongue going on and on … That's it for me in the drinking department for tonight. It's really not my story to tell, and Nik hates anyone even mentioning her. And it's better not, she doesn't deserve to even be mentioned. Anyways … She's the thing of the past now … Let's forget I said anything, and let's us toast to the future. May you help find Nik, not what he's looking for, but what he needs. Cheers."

* * *

"Cheers dear brother. For another million you made today, and for finally coming to visit your favorite sibling and party the New York style."

" I had a four hour meeting today Kol. The only way I'm partying tonight is the deep sleep style."

" Oh come on … Don't make me erase you from my favorite sibling list. Jesus, you're turning into a boring fuddy daddy. Omg, you're turning into Elijah. Nooo … We can't let that happen. We are going out tonight, and enjoying all vices a splendid city like this has to offer."

"Aren't you a bit too old to be snorting coke off a hooker while singing karaoke?"

" Ha, ha, very funny big bro. Oh how I missed your sense of humor. And please … Don't ever use the O word around me again. It sends chills down my poor spine. I'll be forever young, and partying the Charlie Sheen style baby."

"The OLDER you are the madder you get brother. You must send mum and Elijah into a mad frenzy."

"What can I say? I simply won't let you be the only black sheep in the family. Although as a little birdie informs me, the birdie being our "can't keep her mouth shut" sister Rebekah of course, you are finally ready to hand over the thrown. Please tell me she invented the preposterous story that you are actually thinking of settling down?"

Klaus kept his mouth shut and drank his expensive whiskey.

" Whaaat? You can't be serious Nik. But why would anyone want that? A wife? The old ball and chain? And a couple of brats running around ruining your expensive art? All that work and no play had made you mental dear brother."

"I just think it's time that's all. Another logical step in my life."

"Bloody hell. But just so you know, I'm not giving you to the dark side without a fight. We are going out tonight, even if I have to drag your sorry ass, and I'm going to show you what you'll be missing if you go through with this craziness."

A cab ride away and they made it to their first destination.

" A strip club Kol? Really? What are you, fifteen?"

" Ooooh, so now Mister Fancy Pants is too good to hang out in strip clubs? Don't knock it till you tried it brother. This is the finest and classiest strip club in NY, only the best of the best can get in. And the girls are … To die for … Not to marry, just to be clear, since you have this death wish hanging above you. Come, let's have some fun."

" Hey Cristal. Looking fine tonight Silver. Harmony, my giiirl …"

"Something tells me you're a regular here."

"Yeah, I'm like the club's godfather or something. Isn't this place the best? Now tell me, why would anyone want to get married when he can come here and enjoy the company of all of these fine ladies?"

Actually … A similar question had been asked before. He had asked himself the same question a few weeks ago when he first thought of hiring agencies to find him a suitable match. Why? And he still didn't have the full answer do it, except … On the outside this truly did look like a dream come true for any heterosexual man, but after some time, this lifestyle gets old. As pretty as these women where, they weren't real. They were fake, they didn't sell just their bodies, they sold an illusion of a lifestyle that fades away in alcohol, smoke and sex. And after it fades away there is nothing left but bitter disappointment. Yes, he wasn't ashamed to admit he wanted more out of life. Maybe not love, since he stopped believing in that greatest illusion of them all a long time ago, but some kind of stability and someone to welcome him home. Kol wasn't there yet (although he knew his baby brother would get tired of this as well, sooner or later), but he was. But he decided not to ruin Kol's enthusiasm and try to enjoy the evening as much as possible.

" Oh, do I have a treat for you big bro. After this one I'm sure you'll change your mind. My favorite girl is on tonight. She's an angel sent from heaven to ruin our gender. Appropriately, her stage name is Angel. Just look."

A blonde woman came on the stage and the crowd went wild. And Klaus … He couldn't take his eyes off her. But this reason was … She reminded him of another gorgeous blonde angel that came into his life only a few days ago, although it seemed so much longer. Her bouncy blonde hair, her baby blue eyes, and legs that seemed to run for miles. She was spectacular, and he could see Kol drooling next to him, but Klaus closed his eyes for a second and imagined it Caroline being up there. They had quite the day together yesterday. She was a fire cracker, and if she wasn't his matchmaker, and if he wasn't trying not to sleep around anymore, he would have her pinned onto every hard surface he could think off. Speaking of hard … He had a long, long, cold shower yesterday before his flight after saying goodbye to her. That stupid kiss… It was meant to make her nervous, it was meant to tease her, it was meant to show her who was boss. But it back lashed terribly, because he could barely stop himself. Once he touched her lips, once he came so close that he could smell her perfume (white roses and jasmine, he'd say) he wanted more. He wanted her, simply put. He walked away, he made it seem like it was nothing (if he wasn't a business shark, he'd be a heck of an actor), but inside, everything was boiling and spilling over the edges. He wanted her. He wanted her to be up there, dancing, taking her clothes off, putting on a show, but only for him. He was never good at sharing. He wanted her. But she was off limits for his own good.

" Nik? Nik? Enjoying the show a bit too much are we?" Kol's voice interrupted his little daydream.

"Wow, it was like you were in a trance or something. Told you Angel was the real deal. Anyways, you didn't even hear my mate come in. Brother, this is Damon Salvatore, my favorite drinking buddy and my brother at heart. Damon, this is my favorite brother, the fun one, at least he used to be before he turned into an old grumpy grandpa."

"Nice to meet you Damon. Here, sit down." Klaus ordered another round for them.

"So what brings you to town?" Damon was trying to make small talk while Kol was mesmerized with yet another stripper.

" Just some business stuff …"

" It's always business stuff with Nik these days." Kol decided to join the conversation.

" He's so grown up. And now he's even decided to shack up."

" Oh really?" Damon asked curiously.

" Yes really. Can you believe it Damon? He has two matchmaking agencies, not one, but two, looking for Miss Perfect."

"We all have our ways. I like the efficient ones." Klaus didn't feel like explaining his reasons to a perfect stranger.

" I actually know a girl in Chicago who's grandma runs one of those. Although it's a very small agency, doubt you'd heard of it."

"Yes, doubt it then …" Klaus wasn't trying to be hostile towards Damon or anything, but he was getting tired, and meeting new people had never really been his thing really.

" I sure do miss Caroline sometimes. She was a fun girl to be around. Hot too, if I can even say that."

" And why couldn't you bro?" Kol asked.

" Well because she was my brother's fiancée."

Klaus was listening to this conversation taking place very carefully now, ever since the name Caroline popped out. He remembered reading Caroline's agency was run by her grandmother once, not long ago actually, so there was a chance that … A fiancée?

" Wait a second Damon, how many brothers do you have again?"

" Still just the one Kol. Stefan."

" But … Didn't you tell me he was gay?"

" He is. But he wasn't always. He came to this great epiphany like a year ago. Before that he always dated girls. He was even engaged to one."

"This Caroline we're talking about?" Klaus asked innocently burning from curiosity, strictly professional of course.

"Yes. Poor girl. It crushed her heart. She moved out of their apartment, she quit her job, just to get as far away from my brother as possible. My brother still feels really bad about it, but better he admitted this to himself then, before he, you know, actually married her and ruined her life even more. I wonder what our Caroline is up to these days. I think about calling her sometimes, but it just doesn't feel appropriate after everything. Anyways, it's all a thing of a past now. Just a thing of the past."

* * *

**Hello my beautiful and wonderful readers. I'm sorry for the long wait, but I swear to you, I started to write this chapter as soon as I got back from my holiday. And the reason for that, and for trying to make this chapter so good and funny and interesting is: YOU GUYS. I am still totally shocked and overwhelmed with all the support and reviews I got for the last chapter and for this story in general. Wow, you are amazing and you sure know how to make a simple girl feel oh so special. So thank you once more from the bottom of my heart 3. **

**Hope you like this chapter, because I have to be honest and say I'm quite pleased with it. It has romance, the sizzling tension (even a small kiss as a good token what's to come), friendship (which I quite enjoy writing) and it gives as a little glimpse of the past of our heroes (more will be revealed as the story progresses of course), and simply ... It was fun to write, especially Lexi and Kol :p. A lot of new characters were introduced in this one, and I'd truly appreciate to know what you think of the chapter. So please review if you have the time and make this simple girl feel special again. Love you guys, you truly are the best 3. **


	6. A little thing called - DESIRE

**6. One little thing called - desire**

"So Isobel, tell me, what do you do when you don't work in that big pharmaceutical company of yours?" Klaus was trying to maximize his 20 minutes rule and take this finding his match seriously, although he was getting tired of it before it even begun. But no … He shouldn't think like that. He was a business man. And a successful one to add. So the best think to do would be to approach this subject like a business merge.

"Well I jog … I like to keep myself in shape. I also do a lot of charity work, that keeps me busy, I just love giving back to the community."

"That's nice." was all that Klaus managed to say before he returned to his steak. There was something wrong with him. Obviously. Isobel Manning was exactly the type of woman he asked Katherine to set him up with. And Katherine being the best in her line of work delivered. The beautiful, intelligent and sophisticated Isobel. Any man would be lucky to have her. Then why couldn't he wait for the twenty minute dinner to be over? He was checking his watch as a crazy person. Five more minutes to go. He was making an effort, really, but … Isobel was great, but she was so, so … Boring. It was like she had no life in her. She reminded him of his mother, the perfect socialite doll that jogged and did charity work. But isn't that exactly what you said you wanted Klaus? A small, nagging voice inside his head reminded him. Maybe … But was that what he really wanted? He did want a sophisticated and intelligent wife, but he also wanted a challenge, someone that intrigued him and kept him guessing. Caroline's image popped in his head again. This was happening often lately and it was starting to annoy the shit out of him to be perfectly honest. She was his damn matchmaker, not one of the candidates. She was hot, and beautiful, and there was something about her that just made you want to know her better, but she was also trouble … And she was in no way a marriage material. Whatever … No more Caroline … He returned to his date and started to talk about Isobel's charity work some more, before finally the last five minutes (that felt like a century) were over, and he politely bid her farewell. Not promising he would call. Klaus might have been many things, but liar was not one of them. Isobel was a nice girl, but she was as exciting as a sleeping pill, and that is exactly the effect they would have on each other if they gave it a go. Sorry Isobel, but you're just not the girl for me, Klaus thought to himself, not happy this pursuit was taking its time. He liked to resolve things fast, and effective.

" Hello there, mind if I join you?" he heard a familiar voice snapping him from his broody thoughts.

" Not at all Katherine. Your pretty face is always a pleasure to see. Please, sit down."

" Such a charmer. I bet all the girls I fix you up with are just mesmerized with you." Kat went straight to business. Not like Klaus hadn't already figured out why our pretty Katherine Pierce was here. This was not just a social call, or a happy coincidence, this was a smart lady looking after her investment.

" I think the more important question is if I'm the one mesmerized by them." Klaus let that one sit for a while, waiting for Mrs. Pierce's next move.

" Well, I'd hope at least one of them caught your eye. Since I made sure to pick your dates personally, and I took all the characteristics you mentioned into consideration."

"Yes, they were all fine ladies. Crème de la crème. But you'll have to work a bit harder Katherine. I still haven't found my match."

He saw the desperate look on her face, and he almost felt sorry for her. She wasn't as big of a shark as she wanted the world to think. And he could only imagine how hard it must have been to be the ice queen all time just to build a name in the business world.

"Well, I'm very sorry to hear that. But I hope that doesn't mean you're giving up on us, because we're certainly not giving up on you, I have plenty of amazing candidates in mind for you. We'll find her."

"Glad to see you this optimistic Katherine. And don't worry … I'm not a quitter, never been, and never will be. When I set my mind to something, it happens. Because I make it happen. That is why I hired you, you're the best in this, and I want nothing but the best. Just bring your A game to this."

" I always do Klaus. Nothing but the best. That's my motto."

"Well what do you know Mrs. Pierce, it's mine as well. We should definitely make a toast to that. To the best."

" The best. Cheers."

"You know in some other life you and I would be the perfect couple Katherine. One of those power couples you read about in the Daily News."

"You mean one of those fake marriages where the husband and wife seem on top of the world, and actually they barely see each other except in business meeting and town gatherings?"

"Wow, for someone running a love agency you sure a cynical little thing, if you don't mind me saying."

" I don't mind, it's a compliment actually. And it's not a love agency; it's an agency helping busy people find someone suitable so spend time with. It's business, not love."

" See, I knew I liked you for a reason, we see eye to eye. We're two smart people knowing love is just a sham, a crazy illusion made up by pathetic people that can't deal with the fact there is nothing more to life. What you see is what you get, that's what I always say."

"Exactly. That is why I almost take it as an insult when someone calls my multi-millionaire business a love agency. I'm not a fortune teller trying to foretell your destiny for a dollar on a county fair, I'm a serious business woman, and I run a respectable agency, not like some …" she murmured the last part , but Klaus heard it alright.

" Oh come on Katherine, don't tell me you're afraid of little competition?" Klaus was teasing her, curious about her reaction.

Katherine looked almost shocked for a second, but quickly regained her icy demeanor.

"Please, don't insult me. No little wannabe agency can even come close to competing with my expertise, my staff and my database. No matter how cute and bubbly the girl running it is."

Now she was the one throwing a glow into Klaus's face. She was good, he'd give her that. But Klaus still was to meet a woman that could conquer him in these mind games.

" Glad to here it, I personally always liked the competition. It keeps you sharp, it keeps you on your edge, and it makes you give it your best. Exactly what I expect from you Mrs. Piece. Call my secretary to arrange another date for me. And now, I'll hope you'll forgive me for cutting this little get together short, but I have another date to go to. It's a busy night for me."

Klaus gave her his best smile, and he could see the color fading away from her face, the ice was slowly melting.

"Oh really? Another date? Good luck then, have a nice time."

" Oh I will. You wouldn't believe the wild cats Caroline sets me up with. That girl is loca. See you around Katherine, have a nice evening."

He couldn't see Katherine's expression as he walked out of the restaurant, but he could only assume it was smoking, he'd bet his fortune on it.

But actually Klaus wasn't lying. He did have a date with a very special lady tonight. He was even so chivalrous to pick up their favorite wine and a bouquet of her favorite roses. See? He could be nice when he wanted to. He just didn't want to be most of the times.

"Hey beautiful, happy birthday."

"You're three days late." The beautiful woman in front of him was sulking.

" Oh come on Bekah, I was in Hong Kong on a business trip. I didn't have time to eat or sleep, let alone …"

"Let alone call your favorite sister, your ONLY sister and congratulate her birthday?"

"Will this make it up?" he showed her the wine and then the beautiful bouquet.

"And if you forgive me, I might have a nice Tiffany box in my pocket with your name on it?"

"Okay, the box will permit you access. Come in."

As soon as he walked into her apartment and left the wine and the bouquet on the table, Bekah was on him like a hyena.

" Give it, give it." she was jumping up and down like a little girl. There was no one in the world that loved presents more than Rebekah Mikaelson.

"Here you go sister. Have a happy one."

" Oh Nik, they are absolutely beautiful. Diamonds are a girl's best friends." Rebekah was admiring her new diamond earrings (not like she didn't have ten pairs already).

" I love them. I must say your assistant has excellent taste. You should keep this one."

"Why dear sister, I'm deeply wounded. How do you know I didn't pick them myself?"

" Please Nik, have we just met? I know she picks all your presents. It would be too much of a trouble for you."

" Are you saying you don't really like the earrings? Because I could always take them back …"

" Nooo! Shut up. You know I love them. But once you find that special someone I hope you'll take the time and effort to buy her something special, something personal …"

" Oh really? Who died and made you the love guru? And what did Mr. Perfect get for you?"

"His name is Matt Nik, and I really don't get your hostility towards him, it's getting kind of tiresome to be honest. He's a great guy, and I happen to love him."

"Whatever Bekah … So, what did Matt get you?"

"He actually gave me the best present ever. Ever, ever."

" Oh really, what? Did he buy you an island? A suit made out of diamonds? A pet lion?"

" No silly, I'm over the pet lion thing. He actually made it personal. He took me bungee jumping."

" What? But … You're afraid of heights."

"Exactly. But for the past few weeks he was going to therapy with me. Helping me deal with my fear. And then we had a few test bungee jumps so I could get used to the feeling, and then … On my birthday … I just did it Nik. I jumped! I actually conquered my fear and I jumped. See? That's what I mean when I say make it personal."

" Well I'm happy for you Bekah, I truly am. It was a big step."

" I know, it was. And it made me ready to make another big step. We finally set the date. Four months from now I'll be Rebakah Mikaelson Donovan. I'm so keeping my last name. Doesn't it sound classy?"

"Are you sure about this marriage thing?"

"Oh, don't you dare start with that again Mister, or I swear I'll kick your ass back to Britain. I love him, and yes, I'm sure, I've never been so sure in my entire life. Don't you worry about me … I'm more worried about you."

"Me? Why are you worried about me?"

"Because, this will be the most important day of my life. With plenty and plenty of pictures, if you know what I'm talking about."

" No Bekah, as usual when it comes to you, I don't have a clue."

"That's because for a brilliant business man you can be so thick sometimes. Pictures are forever. I'll be looking at them with my grandchildren in fifty years, and I don't want to explain to them who that no named hussy next to uncle Klaus is."

" So your actually saying … If it's not much of a bother, I should find my future wife in these four months so it wouldn't screw up your pictures?"

" If it's not much of a bother … What? I'm only looking out for you. It's high time you rearranged your priorities a bit, like I was saying to Caroline …"

"Wait, go back a bit. What Caroline? My Caroline?"

" Ooooh, so she's your Caroline now?"

" Rebekah, you know what I mean. My matchmaker. I meant my matchmaker, not my Caroline."

" Alright, alright, no need to get all defensive right away. I met her by accident, at a club, like a week ago. She seems nice. And pretty. Very pretty."

" She's not bad looking. But that's not the point … I pay her to fix me up with other women, nothing exactly a dream scenario, and stop with you're romance comedies scenarios, those don't happen in real life."

"Only because you don't let them big brother. But sometimes the big old life knows how to throw you a real surprise."

" Not going to happen. I'm paying two matchmakers to do their jobs; I don't need a third one Bekah. I'm serious. I don't want you to get involved. Remember the April debacle?"

" Oh my God, will you be rubbing it in for the rest of my life? Okay, the two of you were a colossal mistake, but she's over you know, honestly. But I really have a good feeling about Caroline. Call it sixth sense or whatever you want to call it, but I think you two could really hit it off."

"I'm calling it rubbish, that's what I'm calling it sister. Now, can we please open that wine and get hammered? I'm done talking about women. I just want to enjoy a nice glass of wine with my favorite sister. Is that too much to ask?"

"Fine, wine and hammering with your favorite sister coming right up. But let me just tell you one last thing, and I speak of a wealthy experience, as you know, and often point out. When you really want someone, when you can't sleep because they're invading your every thought, when the mere presence of them makes your blood turn into boiling lava, when their scent makes you grab them and make them pay for making you suffer that way, when their voice makes your head spin … When all this happens … No amount of wine or hammering can erase one little thing called … Desire …"

* * *

"I'll make you happy, baby, just wait and see

For every kiss you give me, I'll give you three

Oh, since the day I saw you, I have been waiting for you

You know I will adore you 'til eternity … "

" Come on Bonnie, turn it up. Tune in to this lovely duo. Oh baby …"

"So won't you, please?

(Be my, be my baby)

Be my little baby

(My one and only baby)

Say you'll be my darlin'

(Be my, be my baby)

Be my baby now

(My one and only baby)

Whoa oh oh oh … "

Caroline was in a really good mood. That would explain her singing the Ronette's hit in her underwear by holding her hairbrush as a microphone. But the song was over, and she really had to start getting ready for another chaperone date.

" What do you say Bon- Bon? The blue one? Or maybe the green one?"

" Somebody's in a good mood tonight. If I didn't know you better, I'd say you're super excited about this date."

" Don't be silly Bonnie. It's not really my date to be excited about."

" Are you sure you haven't forgotten that small detail?"

" What would that supposed to mean?" Caroline asked her best friend as she was putting the green dress on. Yes, this one was the one. It made her boobs look spectacular.

" It means you are singing, jumping around the room, you have that red bliss in your cheeks, and you have that I so want to get laid look in your eyes."

" Whaaat?"

" Don't you what me Missy. I've known you since you were old enough to say I love you to Pete Forder in kindergarten. I know desire in your eyes when I see it. You're all giddy that you'll see Klaus tonight."

" Giddy? My God Bonnie I'm not twelve you know."

" Well then don't act like you are. I'm sorry, but I'll have to be harsh with you Care. And I'm saying this just because I love you so much. Be careful what you're doing. He's your client; and he has a date with Emily tonight. Not with you. You're just a person he's paying to find him a perfect match."

"Thank you for looking out for me Bonnie, but it's really not necessary. I'm just happy he finally gave me a chance to find him another date. He's been so busy lately, and I know he's been having dates with Katherine's perfect little dolls. Sending me a clear message I come second in this one. And now I finally have a chance to shine … I mean, Emily has the chance. And she's perfect. Just what he's been looking for. So that's the only reason I'm so positive and happy happy today."

" Are you sure that's all? It's not because you have the hots for him?"

" I do not Bonnie. Don't exaggerate. Do I find him attractive? Well yes, but I don't think a woman in Chicago would disagree with me, dead or alive. He's a hottie, a sexy hottie. That doesn't mean I can't keep my hormones in check and my hands to myself."

"What's with the dress then? Don't give me the look Caroline. I know this is your sex dress. I was with you when you bought it, remember? It makes your boobs look a size bigger, and I know you had some wilds night in it before you met Stefan. I actually even think you met Stefan wearing it."

" I didn't … It was the black one."

"Never mind. But the dress just isn't fair. Emily won't have a fair chance next to it. And you do want Emily to have an actual chance with your client, don't you?"

" Fine. FINE! Maybe you are right. God damn it, give me the blue one then."

Emily and Caroline arrived at the restaurant together, they were a bit early and Klaus wasn't there yet. Emily was a real catch, and Caroline was more than lucky that she was single, and willing to meet someone new. Believe it or not, she met her through her mother, in her gardening club. Yes, Emily did gardening. She also had her master's in social sciences, came from a wealthy background, and besides gardening she did charity work. And she was a very pretty red-head. A natural one. Caroline hated her instantly, no matter how slick she seemed, but she had to be professional, and she had a lot of characteristic Klaus named, so … Fingers crossed this be a kick ass first date, for them.

"So, do you sit on all your clients' dates?" Emily asked curiously.

"No, not really. But if a client asks for it … Don't worry, this doesn't mean I'll be a third wheel on all your dates, it's just an ice breaker on the first one."

" I just find it a bit odd that's all. But … I've never been on a blind date before. But when you said Niklaus Mikaelson, is he as handsome in person as in the pictures?" Emily eyes sparkled, and Caroline for some unknown reason felt like stabbing herself with the butter knife, or stabbing her.

" Well here he is." she pointed at the man entering the restaurant.

" So you can see for yourself." And Caroline didn't avert her eyes as well. They haven't seen each other for almost two weeks now, and Caroline … Well, she … She kind of missed him. His sexy smile, his perfect physique, but most of all she missed their bickering and the way he always kept her on her toes. She knew she shouldn't go there, not even in her wildest dreams, but she couldn't help but wonder … Did he think of her at all?

" My ladies. I hope I'm not late."

" No, not at all. We came here early; I know how much you love punctuality. Mr. Mikaelson this is Emily Becket, Emily this is Niklaus Mikaelson."

" But please call me Klaus." he took Emily's hand and kissed her lightly, while not taking his eyes off her, he was acting like Caroline wasn't ever there. As it should be, but why did Caroline's mood suddenly spiral down then? The date was going good, right? This is what she wanted. The only thing she should want. When it was time to order Emily made a real show about it, torturing the poor waiter if the lobster was really fresh. And then it took her five minutes to decide on the salad. But Klaus didn't seem to mind. I guess that was normal in his world. All that time he was perfectly charming with her, the way he never was with Caroline. I guess this is what he acted when he actually liked someone. Well good … I guess … They talked about the economy, and about the gala that his mother was throwing every year. She could almost see him flinch a bit there, but the smile on his face didn't move an inch, so I guess he was enjoying the date. She didn't know how, because she was bored out of her senses, the restaurant was sooo over the top, and she'd never pick it out for her date, nor would she pick Emily. She might have been pretty and smart, and even sophisticated, but she was so shallow and so annoying trying to pretend she belonged here and that she was better than everyone here. But she was totally into Klaus, that was obvious. They way she leaned in when she was talking, the way her hand "accidentally" touched his. She might have been a sophisticated rich girl, but she was still just a girl. And she was using the moves on him. The only thing Caroline had trouble figuring out … Did he respond to it? God she hated him at times. Why was he so bloody hard to read? She never had problems with that before. But this guy in front of her … Gave away nothing …

So the meal came and went, after Emily made it come and go twice because according to her, her salad wasn't spicy enough, or it was too spicy, I don't know, Caroline kind of zoned out. But the date was coming towards its end. And she saw Emily was expecting for Caroline to mysteriously disappear, so that she could have Klaus all to her self, and have that magic moment of a goodnight kiss, or maybe even something more. But Klaus wasn't giving her any signals, so she was truly confused on what to do here. Luckily Klaus took the matter into his own hands.

" I had a lovely time Emily, thank you for agreeing to have dinner with a perfect stranger. Did you come here by car? I'm sorry, but Caroline and I have some things to attend. Business matters of course. I hope you understand. Here, let me walk you to your car."

So he went outside to walk her to his car ( who knew he could be such a gentleman when he wanted to) and Caroline was waiting inside trying not to think about what's going on outside. Will he kiss her? She'll definitely kiss him back if he does. And then she remembered their little kiss. Yes, it was so little, and unimportant, but sooo good. She started biting her lip thinking about the sensation of having his lips on hers.

"Careful or you'll draw blood." his seductive voice interrupted her daydreaming.

" Oh … I was just … That salad was too salty."

" Oh please, don't you start with the salad as well, or I'll have a nervous breakdown." that snapped Caroline out of her daydreams in a second.

"What? What are you trying to say? You didn't like the date? But Emily is great …"

" Caroline, let me give you a friendly advice. Don't ever, and I mean ever go into selling, because you couldn't sell a bottle of water to a man in the desert. The date was great? You were yawing the whole time."

" I apologize, I didn't get much sleep last night." Caroline was lying through her teeth.

"That was unprofessional, and it won't happen again. But it doesn't matter if I like her, the key thing here is if you like her. "Caroline was waiting for his answer. Does he like her?

" A woman whose life consists of charity balls and taking pictures with baby orphans? And a woman that pronounces Caesar salad Caser salad?"

" That was pretty funny."

" No, it was not funny. You should do better Caroline." Klaus suddenly got all strict and serious.

" What? But she has all the characteristics you wanted. On paper, she's bloody perfect. So don't tell me this is my mistake. She's your dream woman. Deal with it." Caroline yelled at him so hard the couple next to their table stared at her like she was mental.

Damn, she crossed her boundaries again. She just couldn't get it right with him.

" I'm sorry, I'm going crazy. Hunger does that to me. You have to admit that salad really was terrible." Caroline said and started laughing hoping Klaus would follow, and he did.

"It really was a crime. Crime against humanity."

"You don't suppose they have a nice juicy hamburger on the menu? I'd kill for one."

"No, but I know just the place. Come with me. And you won't even have to kill anyone. Well, except the poor cow, but she's already dead, so…"

Two blocks away was the best fast food place Caroline had ever been in. As she was taking another bite of her heavenly hamburger she could feel Klaus's curious eyes on her, but she didn't care, she was in heaven.

"What are you looking at?" she finally asked him between bites.

" You. My favorite matchmaker. Eating the shit out of that hamburger like you haven't eaten in days."

" So? I happen to enjoy my food. Very much."

" I see that."

" Are you calling me fat Mr. Mikaelson?" Caroline was teasing him.

" Because that's a very rude thing to say to a lady. Even if she enjoys big, greasy hamburgers from time to time."

" I'd never call a lady fat Mrs. Forbes. And besides … I think a certain lady knows her curves are perfect."

Oh, that was unexpected. Caroline couldn't help but to blush, and the only thing she could do was to stare at her hamburger like it was the most important thing in the world. He thought her curves were perfect. Her curves. Peeerfect! Omg, her head was spinning, and as much as she tried not to, she felt like she was sixteen again. Sitting in a fast food place, a hot guy across her, and her heart jumping a million miles an hour.

" So what else to you enjoy Mrs. Forbes?" Klaus decided to carry on the conversation.

" Oh, just charity balls and having my picture taken with baby orphans. What about you? I assume you don't visit these kinds of places very often."

" Maybe you assume wrong. Give me a bite of that." he took her hamburger and took a huge bite, and yet he did it so elegantly like he was eating the finest caviar.

" Hey mister, get your own."

" I'll pay for it."

" No way, I pay for my own bills."

" Oh, so you're one of those feminist chicks? You don't allow guys to pay on the date?"

" Well technically, this is not a date. So I guess you'll never know …"

" I see a girl and a guy, dressed up nicely, sitting in a booth, talking, eating, I think that pretty much classifies as a date."

"But you forgot one think. They should actually like each other. The guy and the girl …"

" And who says I don't like her?" Caroline's heart stopped. He was looking at her with so much … desire … Or was that just her desire reflecting in his eyes? Suddenly she felt something on her knee. He put his hand on her knee. He was touching her beneath the plastic table, making circles, pressing just the right amount, making her want more. She knew the right thing would be to remove the hand, but she didn't move an inch. And all this time they were staring into each others eyes. Staring as their eyes turned dark. Dark and dangerous. His hand moved up, and then it was underneath her dress. She felt her wetness even before he approached her core. She wanted him to touch her there; she wanted his fingers inside of her, and then something else. Her desire was getting out of control. He was so close … So close …

"Mikaelson? Is that you? I'll be damned! What is your fancy behind doing in a place like this? I thought you only wined and dined in five stars restaurants with candles and table clothes that cost like my mother's monthly salary?

" Tyler. Funny how we seem to pump into each other. It must be destiny."

" Don't give me that gay bullshit Mikaelson. Better be a gentleman and introduce me to this gorgeous young lady over here."

She felt him hesitate, and she was still so intoxicated by the dangerous game they were playing only a few seconds ago that she didn't know what to do.

"This one had lost all the manners I guess. Hey pretty lady, my name's Tyler. Tyler Lockwood. And what's your angelic name?"

"I'm Caroline. Nice to meet you. Now if you'll excuse me I really have to be going. Klaus, I'll …. Call you to set another date. Have a nice evening everyone."

She ran out of the place like it was on fire. But it wasn't … She was. While she was sitting in the taxi going home she could almost feel her body burning. Yes, it was official. Desire had taken another casualty. And it wasn't pretty …

* * *

**So, this was fun to write ;). Seriously, I'm having so much fun with this story and developing it, that I can't believe such horrible things are happening in my real life, and that I have barely any time to write or do anything :(. So I just want to thaaaaaaaaaaaaaank you so much, to all of you following me, and especially the lovely and wonderful people that take their time and review, because it truly means the world to me, and makes me happier than anything else ;). Because of you I keep on writing, even when I think my writing sucks :p. THANK YOU, and if you maybe feel like it, review and tell me what you thought about this chapter? **


	7. Between the lines

_**7. Between the lines**_

If there was ever a time that a man needed a very cold shower it was tonight. The man's name was Klaus Mikaelson, and the cold shower was a necessity almost urgent as air itself. But even the coldest of showers wasn't doing the trick tonight. He couldn't get her off his mind. Was he talking about Isobel? No. Emily perhaps? Hell to the no. A little Miss Sunshine that could make eating a hamburger the most erotic foreplay he had ever seen? Unfortunately yes. His mind could grasp that she was just his matchmaker, and they couldn't get friendly, let alone friendly friendly (if you know what I mean), but other parts of his body weren't so good in understanding this situation. Other parts of his body could only focus on the silkness of her beautiful skin, on the way his hand fit perfectly on her knee moving upwards, and on the sting of jealousy he felt when Tyler started talking about the hot blonde after Caroline fled from the crime scene.

"You dirty, dirty dog you." Tyler smiled at Klaus smugly.

"What are you talking about?" Klaus played the disinterested card.

" Oh don't give me that man. I knew your little speech about settling down and leaving behind such hot pieces of ass was just that, a crazy speech. You're not crazy to miss opportunities to bang such pussies. Did you see the ass on that one? Peerfect with a capital P. I've always been an ass person. What about you Mikaelson?"

Klaus was this close, and I mean this close, to telling him that he was an ass person indeed, an ass with a capital A. He didn't mind a little innocent banter about "the pussies" between the lads, but there's always been a line of decency. And somehow in his eyes Tyler had crossed that line. It didn't matter he actually did notice Caroline's lovely behind, he just didn't want Tyler noticing it, or talking about it in such vulgar tone.

"Mrs. Forbes is my employee, that's all Lockwood."

"Your employee? Damn Mikaelson, maybe I should come work for you then if you have such hot employees. I'm all down for a little working long hours and tearing down the office table if you know what I mean."

"Well you're not exactly Mr. Subtle Lockwood …" Klaus said a little harsher than he intended.

"Whoa, come down man. Don't get your panties in a twist. I thought this was just a friendly conversation between two guys … But I guess some people don't like to share things." Tyler whispered the last part, but Klaus heard it.

" First of all Caroline is not a thing, she is a person. Second, she's not mine. And thirdly and most importantly, my offer still stands, I think you'd be a great asset to my company. But I also think my company could to wonders for you and your career, so don't go about this like you'd be doing me any favors. Do a favor to yourself and choose wisely. I've never been one of those to beg and I sure as hell won't start now. You know where to find me Lockwood once you get you head out of your ass." was the last thing Klaus said to him before he left the fast food place and sat into his limo to take him back to his apartment. And now all he could think of was: what the hell was wrong with him? Ok, Klaus was never known for being a sweet talker, but he was known for being a cold fish, not losing his temper and telling a potential new partner to remove his head from a particular part of the body. That was not a smart business call, and he only hoped he didn't blow every chance with Tyler over it. But the funny thing was … If he had another chance … He'd probably say the same thing to him. How ludicrous was that. Insane really. Mr. Shark losing his temper over … A girl that wasn't even his. Because she wasn't his. He had to keep that in mind. She was his matchmaker, but she wasn't his Caroline. Maybe if they met under other circumstances, or maybe if he hadn't decided there was no place for meaningless relationships in his life anymore … Maybe … But like this … His brain knew very well he should keep away, but like said before, every other part of his body disagreed with that. His hand disagreed with that when it took his phone and started typing. His brain was screaming no, but his fingers kept on typing …

One little sheep. Two little sheep. Three little sheep, maybe with a nice purple bow, and well manicured toenails. Caroline hit the pillow and screamed out loud. Ok, maybe she should try some other domestic animal? Because sheep obviously weren't doing it for her. She looked at the clock on her bed stand. 3 in the morning. 3 in the freaking morning and her brain still wouldn't shut down and let her get some rest. Stupid scumbag brain. Stop thinking about him. He's your client, you should be finding him the perfect match, not almost having an orgasm when the touches your goddamn knee. But the man knows how to touch a girl, she'd give him that. Well, she'd give him more than that if she could, Caroline blushed instantly even though it wasn't like anyone could hear her thoughts. But she felt like she had no right to have such thoughts. This is why you always get into trouble, your lack of professionalism is unbelievable Caroline, you'll never do anything with your life if you keep this up, she could almost hear her mother's voice scolding her like a little child her mother liked to think she still was. But her mother would actually be right for once … She had to snap out of it. She had to stay freaking professional. She closed her eyes and gave the sheep another chance. But just as she was painting their toenails pink she heard her phone buzz. Who in their right mind would be sending her a message at 3 in the morning? Oh, maybe it's a friend alert. Maybe Bonnie went partying (without her?), got drunk, and needed her to be the designated driver. Caroline took the phone, but it wasn't Bonnie name on the display. It was his. The devil himself was texting her in the middle of the night.

" _You ran away so fast that you forgot your glass slipper :p."_ was the only thing the message said. What? I mean she knew it was a reference from Cinderella, but she didn't have a clue what he was trying to say with it. Or why he was still up, and sending her messages. She didn't want to think about it, she didn't want to think about how elephants started dancing in her stomach when she saw his name, and how much she wanted to answer him. And then another message came: _" And by glass slipper I mean leftovers from that hamburger you ate so deliciously __." _ Was this Niklaus Mikaelson? The Niklaus Mikaelson a.k. the Shark sending her smiley faces and wanting to "chat" with her? Well, well … I mean this was just too good to pass. She just had to answer. I mean, she had to. Now she just had to figure out something witty and clever to write. But still strictly professional, no sexual innuendo whatsoever.

" _I do enjoy delicious things in life." _She sent it before she had too much time to think it over. Yeah, no sexual heat whatsoever. You're not fooling anyone here Carebear. The voice within was mocking her.

"_Something we have in common then. I also enjoy delicious wining and dining, I like to have all my urges deliciously satisfied." _

Oh my, Caroline was glad he wasn't here to see her blush. The heat in the room suddenly went to the roof. This was ridiculous. She just shouldn't answer him. She should go to sleep, and forget all about this inappropriate behavior.

"_Satisfying your urges deliciously is definitely a good thing, helps you sleep like a baby afterwards." _

She couldn't believe she wrote that. It didn't even make much sense. She had no idea why she was playing this game, a game that couldn't lead anywhere, especially not to any delicious releases. At least not the ones her body was aching for.

" _Are you having trouble sleeping Mrs. Forbes?" _

Damn it, it turned her on unbelievably when he called her Mrs. Forbes. It sounded so dirty and forbidden, and the way it rolled off his tongue, his tongue that probably tasted soo good … She was getting wet just by thinking how it would feel to kiss him, and have him kiss her back with all his force. Oh, but she'd be damned if she'd let her be the only one tortured by this.

" _Are you Mr. Mikaelson? Something disturbing your beauty sleep?" _

She sent the ball right back flying, and waited for the replay. She couldn't remember the last time she got so turned on, just by exchanging messages, that weren't even that sexual. But sometimes … The things unsaid, the things written between the lines, can be more sensual than upright "fuck me" messages. And this was definitely the case in question.

" _I always sleep like a baby. It is you I'm worried about my sweet Caroline. I wonder what is on your mind, what is keeping you up at this hour. Maybe I could try and guess?"_

That cocky son of a bitch. He was sooo full of himself. Sooo sure it was him keeping her up She simply despised him. Haaaated his guts. She couldn't sleep because she had too much to eat and it didn't sit well with her, that was the only reason. Not some cocky blue eyed sexy accented devil that was keeping her up. No way. Not a chance in hell she'd let him think that.

" _The only thing keeping me up are your messages in this inappropriate hour. Good night Mr. Mikaleson." _

She almost broke her phone in fury while writing and sending this message. Bastard …

" _Sweet dreams Mrs. Forbes. Hope they are delicious." _

He just had to have the last word, didn't he? Her heart was beating its way out of her chest. She was so effing screwed, she couldn't hide it anymore. She needed help. So she had no choice but to send another message the very instant, there was no more time to waste. But this one was for Bonnie.

" _Friend alert. Need help ASAP. Come first thing in the morning. Bring coffee." _

She just hoped Bonnie wouldn't suffer a heart attack when she saw it, thinking the absolute worst. But really, what could be worse than falling for someone that was completely and utterly wrong for you? The worst …

* * *

She didn't remember what time it was when she finally drifted off to sleep. She didn't remember if it were the sheep, or the fury she felt, or just simple exhaustion that finally knocked her down. But she did remember having some pretty restless dreams, and that she was woken up by her crazy ass doorbell. It was hard to ignore, she had to get up and answer it. She didn't even look in the mirror, she just pulled on her robe and went downstairs trying not to fall and kill herself in the process.

" Oh, good morning sunshine, so you're alive after all? Because after that message in FOUR IN THE MORNING God knows what I should have thought about your alive status."

"Morning Bonnie. Hey Anna."

She greeted her friends as innocently as she could.

" Coffee perhaps?" she asked in her sweetest voice.

" And muffins. I brought you coffee, and freaking blueberry muffins." Bonnie said a bit annoyed.

" You know I love you, right? The hell with it, let's just go lesbian so I can marry you."

" Yeah, yeah … Promises, promises …"

" Why the hell not? If Stefan can do it, so can we. It's not like we'll ever find a guy that will treat us as good as we treat each other. God, it would be so refreshing to be in a relationship once without any hidden cards up our sleeves. I'm so sick of games. What do you say Bon? Go lesbian with me?"

" Well you'd make a hell of a couple. And I'm rooting for a spring wedding. But please, if I'm the maid of honor, I want to pick my own dress for once." Anna added seriously.

" Caroline, do you realize you have the urge to go lesbian with me every time you do something stupid love wise. So … Who is it this time?"

" She does have a point. Remember you asked me to go lesbian with you in college when Carlos broke up with you over that bimbo from Russia? So Bonnie was right to call me over. We have another love intervention on our hands."

" Oh stop it Anna, you make me sound like such a basket case. It's not a big deal. I'm just having a little; tiny crisis and I need your advice."

" It's Niklaus Mikaelson, isn't it? Omg, you're sleeping with your first serious client, aren't you?"

" No Bonnie, chizzes, give me some credit, I am not sleeping with him. I just … Really, really want to?" Caroline said the last part super, super quiet, but Bonnie's super ears caught onto it anyways.

" Caroline … You can't. You seriously can't. I know he's very attractive, and I do hear he can be charming and persuasive when he wants something, but no. No, no and no. It would only end badly for you. Professionally, and emotionally. You're finally in a good place after everything that has happened with Stefan, I feel like you're finally ready to find some nice and good guy and give yourself another chance. But Niklaus Mikaelson is neither good nor nice, he wouldn't be good for you honey."

"Okay Bonnie, I said I wanted to jump his bones, not have his blue eyed babies and a cottage by the lake where we can go fishing. Calm down."

"It's never just sex with your Caroline. You can pretend it is, but it's not what we're made of. We're too emotional not to feel, not to get attached. Not to want more than some people are willing to give us. And that is where the hurt and the pain start. I don't want you to go through that again; I love you too much to see you suffer like that once more."

" I have to agree with Bonnie on this one Care. I'm all for having sex with hot guys just to release some tension, and to enjoy the hell out of each other. But you're already so involved in all of this, him being your client, and him being so charming and so "getting under your skin" type of guy. I just don't see it ending well. It's best not to go there. You need a time out. A few days to take your mind of everything. What do you say? Jeremy and I are actually heading to the lodge this afternoon. We need to fix it up a bit before the new season starts, so where doing a little mixer this weekend. Bonnie is coming. Right Bonnie? And Meredith and Alaric are probably going to stop by. It's just what you need."

" Thanx Anna. Thank you both for loving me, and being there for me. You are the best friends' a girl could ask for. You're right, I need to get a grip, and start thinking with my head. I need to focus on work, and stay focused on that. I can do it. I just have to stay focused. So thank you once more for the invitation, but I actually have a tone of work this weekend, a lot of dates lined up, and some advertising I want to set up for my business, so I think I'll just stay in the city and be a busy bee. You just go and have a nice time, and don't you dare worry about me. I'll be just fine."

"Are you sure hun?"

"Yeah, are you sure Caroline?" Bonnie asked seriously.

"YEEES, I'm sure, lighten up here, nobody's dying. I'll be fine. All thoughts about a certain someone? Puff. Gone. There is nothing between the lines here. Nothing at all."

* * *

Despite what some people might say about him, Klaus never considered himself a rude man. Especially when it came to the ladies. He had that old school charm about him, simply put, he knew how to be a gentleman, and he didn't even have to work hard for it, it came naturally. But not tonight, tonight he was not being a gentleman, because gentlemen listen to their dates, no matter how boring they might be. Another mismatch from Katherine's side, and he couldn't even blame her for it. Once again she had provided him with a perfectly suitable candidate. Dalia was in her late twenties, she was an environmental lawyer, athletic, slick and elegant. She wasn't bad looking either. But somehow her long, blonde hair just couldn't compare to Caroline's golden curls. Her smile didn't echo and warm up your entire body like Caroline's did. And her comebacks weren't clever and witty, they were dry and ordinary. No, it wasn't Dalia's fault that apparently Klaus had managed to develop an infatuation with another blonde that was occupying his mind a bit too much. It's been four days since he last saw her, since they exchanged those subtle but yet not so subtle messages. He looked at his watch. Ten more minutes of this, and then ten more minutes before she walks through that door with another candidate for him. Needles to say he wasn't all that excited about his next date, but he was excited about the girl coming along. His favorite matchmaker. He knew he should put a stop to it, he wasn't a boy of twelve anymore, or even twenty, to develop ridiculous emotions such as crushes and infatuations. But him staring at the watch, and counting the minutes, while his pulls went up, said it was easier said than done.

" Well it was nice meeting you Dalia. Thank you for sharing your time with me. Have a nice rest of the evening. I have to stay; I have another obligation to attend to."

He saw the disappointment on the girl's face but it was no point in misleading her. They weren't a match, and it was very unlikely they would ever see each other again after tonight.

Klaus ordered another glass of wine and sat at the same table waiting for his next date, and his matchmaker. As he was sipping his wine, lost in his thoughts, he honestly didn't even notice a very elegant woman approaching his table. He snapped out of those thoughts when someone called out his name. It sounded like a very familiar voice.

"Hello Niklaus. It's nice to see you again. It's been quite a while I must say."

He raised his head to meet her blue eyes. Yes, it was her. A bit older than he remembered, but her "I'm the queen of the world" poise was still here.

"Esther … I'd say it's a pleasure but you know I'd be lying, and unlike some people in our family I'm not a natural at that."

He could almost see a sting of pain cross her face, but even if that was it, she concealed it the very second it appeared. Hiding emotions, and from emotions, was a family trait they all shared.

"Don't be rude son. I taught you better than that."

" I apologize mother. You most certainly did. Even before I learned to walk or talk, I learned the most important thing in the world was not to make a scene, and let the common folk know we are mere mortals with flaws."

"Oh Niklaus, you were always so good in overreacting. Even as a child, your imagination was all over the place. I didn't come here to disturb your evening."

" You could have fooled me …" Klaus said quietly, but loud enough so she could hear him, but she choose to ignore it, like everything unpleasant that ever came her way.

"I came here to greet my son. I don't consider that a national crime. And I also came to personally invite you to our annual ball. Your siblings and I would be delighted if you'd finally join us this year."

"Really mother? And why is that? So you could finally put an end to the rumors, and pretend once more we're the epiphany of the perfect family? Aren't you a little too old to care so much what people think of you? Just let it go, Chicago is not such a big city, everybody already knows."

"Maybe you should also try to let it go Niklaus. Maybe I just want my son back."

"You never had him in the first place mother. It's too late to start playing mother dearest now. A lifetime of lies is hard to erase."

"Very well. My invitation still stands. Have a nice evening son." and she just turned around and walked away. He saw her sit at her table, with her high and mighty friends, like this little episode didn't even happen. But it wasn't like that for Klaus. He felt anger and desperation boil inside of him. And mostly he just felt like he was suffocating in here. He couldn't, just couldn't, be in the same room with her. He had to get away before he exploded. He stepped outside the restaurant just to see Caroline approaching him with yet another blonde person. No, he really wasn't up for this now. But, he also somehow didn't feel like being all alone right now. A quick plan began to form in his head.

"Klaus, what are you doing outside? Did you just arrive as well?" he heard Caroline's familiar voice.

" First of all, hi, nice to meet you. I'm Klaus." he extended his hand to the blonde girl, ignoring Caroline's question.

"Andrea. Nice to meet you too."

" Andrea, I feel horrible, really, really horrible. But I'll have to cancel our date. Postpone it rather. You see, I'm not feeling so well, I think I might have caught something and I'd never forgive myself if I gave it to you. I apologize once more; I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. Here, please, let me call you a taxi. I hope you understand."

Andrea just nodded a bit confused, not sure if he was being honest or just playing her, but Caroline … She was sure he was faking it, and she was pissed.

" Oh well, Mr. Mikaelson. We won't keep you then, I hope you recover from your mysterious illness as soon as possible. Come Andy, let's call a taxi."

" Mrs. Forbes? Could I see you for just a minute please? I have some business to discuss …"

Caroline was definitely shooting furious deadly darts his way, but she did as she was told anyway.

"What is your problem Mr. Mikaelson? What kind of a game are you playing now? We come all the way up here, so you can bail on us? You know, Andy's a really nice girl, and she doesn't deserve to be treated with such disrespect. I'm going …" she turned around to leave, and before over thinking it he grabbed her hand, the electricity that past through them surprised him. And he could tell it caught her off guard as well.

"Caroline … I didn't mean to be disrespectful, but I'm really not feeling all that well. I'm not in the mood for company tonight." he said a bit more vulnerable than he wanted too, but it was hard to keep his walls up around her.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." her voice suddenly sounded a bit less annoyed with him.

"Let me know when you feel up for another date then. Hope you feel better soon."

She started walking away, and suddenly Klaus was hit with such an overwhelming surge of sadness.

" Caroline …" he heard himself call out.

" Please come with me. I want to show you something."

" What? But … I can't just leave Andie…"

" We'll call her a taxi. But I really want you to see something. It's important to me Caroline, and as it's important to me, as your matchmaker it should also be important to you." he wasn't taking no for an answer.

" You truly are the most demanding client ever, you know that?"

" Lucky for you I'm also your handsomest client, right?" he made a joke, but it didn't go unnoticed by him how she blushed when he said it.

The ride to that "important place of his" went in silence. Caroline was strangely silent, and Klaus for once decided not to push her buttons. He just enjoyed in the sight of her in front of him. How her legs looked spectacular in that black dress, how magnificent her neck was when she pulled her hair up, and the wonderful smell of her vanilla perfume that was spreading all over his car.

"We're here. Allow me." he extended his hand to her.

"You know, my mother warned me not to go anywhere with strangers."

" Not even with charming strangers?"

" Especially not with those."

" Well, I promise I don't bite. Unless you're into that sort of thing." he smiled at her playfully.

" You know, you suddenly don't look that sick to me."

" What can I say, your presence magically cured me from all illnesses?"

"Yeah, so would my foot up your ass …" she mumbled beneath her breath, but he heard it, and couldn't help but laugh. She was really special. He couldn't remember the last time a woman was so open with him.

" What is this place? It looks like some sort out make-out spot."

"My, my Mrs. Caroline Forbes, you truly do have a one- track mind. This spot happens to be the best place to see the stars, and the whole city from. But I'm always open to door number two as well."

"That's because you're a dog. I don't make out with dogs. Not anymore. So don't get any funny ideas …" she pointed a finger at him.

" Me? Never! I just brought you here because of the view. Isn't it spectacular?"

He could feel her relaxing and really taking it in.

" It is rather nice. Peaceful."

"That's why I like it. I come here when I want to be alone with my thoughts."

"Why did you bring me here tonight then?"

"Because I wanted to come here. But I didn't want to be alone …" he could hardly believe he actually said it, that those words actually came out of his mouth but they did. But Caroline knew exactly what to do. She didn't say anything. She just sat on the hood of the car and watched the stars while he pulled a blanked out of the car and put it on the ground. He sat on it, and waited for her to join him. After a while she did the very thing. And for a few moments they just sat in perfect silence, not saying anything. I guess what wasn't said mattered more than what was. That between the lines was that counted. Finally it was Klaus that began talking.

"Do you think a man can ever be truly free Caroline?"

"As in?" she asked perplexed.

"As in free from all the sins of the past. The sins of your parents … Can a man truly ever move on?"

" I'd like to hope so. I'd like to hope I won't turn into my mother one day. That I'll work hard at making me happy, not people around me that don't deserve it. But it's hard … We always seek someone's approval, don't we? Even when we're not even aware of it. We always feel that we're not good enough. " she looked at him and he could feel like she knew everything about him at that very moment. But then she looked away, and started laughing.

"But I doubt the great Mr. Mikaelson knows how it feels not to be good enough. I bet you were probably earning your first million by the time you started kindergarten. "

"Don't speak of what you don't know of sweet Caroline. Maybe you'd be surprised."

"Surprised to learn what? That there's an actual heart beating here?" she put her hand on his chest and he thought it would explode. She didn't even realize what she did, and when she finally became aware of what she did she right away tried to remove it, but he stopped her. And covered it with his own hand.

"There is an actual heart beating here. I think you can feel it Caroline. And I think you can feel it beating like crazy. It tends to do that when you're around."

"I …" she tried to say something, but didn't know what.

" I don't know what you're doing to me, I feel like you've got me under some strange spell. I can't say I like it, I don't like not being in control, and it drives me insane. You drive me insane."

" I'm sorry …I don't … "

He didn't let her finish. He was so close to her, so close to her lips, he couldn't deny himself anymore of what he wanted to do from the very first moment she stepped into his office looking all flushed and sexy. He would rot in hell for this. But he would make it worth it. He pressed his lips against hers. And he could feel her freeze. So he stopped for a second, and waited. Waited to see if she'd give in, or push him away. She didn't push him away. Instead she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. It was all the sign he needed to continue. He leaned in and tasted her lips. They tasted like strawberries, and they felt like sin. They were so gentle, like he was kissing silk. They felt in synch with his. He grabbed her gently and pushed her onto the blanket without breaking contact between their lips.

* * *

Caroline didn't know how she found herself in this position. They sat there on that blanket, admiring the view, and suddenly he started opening up to her. And she felt so close to him. She wanted to feel close to him. She wanted to be the one he'd open up to. And in this crazy moment, without thinking, she put her hand on his chest. And then it all started happening so fast. She could see him leaning in, she knew what would follow. And she didn't have the strength to stop it. When his lips finally touched hers she felt the fire burning inside of her, melting away all her walls and all the reasons why this was so wrong and not supposed to be happening. It didn't feel wrong, it felt right. It felt perfect. His lips weren't pushy or demanding. He was giving her time to decide what she wanted. And that kind of respect that he showed towards her made her want him even more. So she didn't know how she found herself in this position, but she couldn't push him away. She was lying on the blanket and he was on top of her. Kissing her gently … At first … But then she opened her mouth and let him in. And the kiss grew more passionate, more eager; more everything there ever was and will be. She was never kissed like that before, she was sure of that. Like she was the only woman he wanted to kiss at that moment, like she was the only woman on the planet. It was easy to fall into that illusion. So easy when you're being kissed by a gorgeous man and when you're being kissed well. She didn't want it to stop … She wanted it to go further, she wanted it all with him … She wanted to explode and shine in millions of colors tonight. But when his hand indeed did start to move down her dress Caroline started to panic. This was … Wrong… It might have felt right, but it was still wrong. He was her client, and she didn't want to be just another freaking notch on his belt. On last fling, one last shag, before he finds a wife more suitable than her, and settles down. No, that would ruin her self- esteem, she had to stop this. So she pushed him away, and stood up from the blanket like a bee stung her in the ass. He looked perplexed, his gorgeous, luscious lips swollen from the kiss, his dirty blonde hair perfectly ruffled, and his blue eyes glistening with desire. It almost made her push him back and climb him like a freaking tree, but no, she had to get a grip. She wasn't a freaking teenager led by her hormones anymore; she was a grown woman that had to respond for her actions.

" We, we can't do this. I can't do this."

" Caroline … " he said so gently it almost made her cry.

" Don't. Just please don't say anything to me. You know as well as I do this is a mistake. This is not how this should go."

" Maybe it is …"

" God, just don't, okay? Even you don't believe in that, do you? We got carried away with this attraction that exists between us, but … It can't lead anywhere. We need to get a grip. I need to get a grip. I think I need to go."

"But Caroline, we're in the middle of nowhere. Please, let me at least drive you home."

" I'll be fine. There's a main road just a few minutes away, I'll call a taxi from there. Please, just give me some space. We need it."

He looked hurt, but he didn't argue with her. Which was only proof to Caroline that deep down he knew she was right.

So she called her taxi, but while she was waiting for it to arrive, she dialed another number and left this message: _"Hey Anna, it's me, Caroline. Listen, if your offer still stands I'll come to the lodge first thing in the morning. I really need to get away from here for a while." _

Yes, she might have been a coward and running, but she did need to get away. Because nothing was between the lines anymore, now it was just scary as hell.

* * *

**First of all, soooo sorry this update took so long. No, I didn't forget about you dear readers, or this story I'm growing to love so very much, but I've been moving three times in the last month, and I was without internet for a while, so ... I know they sound like excuses but they're not, but as soon as I got things in order a bit, I started writing this :). OMG, I still can't believe the amaaazing response I got for the last chapter, I don't think I got so many reviews IN MY LIFE! I felt so good about myself, my writing, and my story, so thank you for that. You truly are too kind and too sweet 3. **

**Hope you like this chapter too ... So I finally gave you a kiss ... But you know I have to complicate things a bit now ... But don't worry, it will be complicated but still gooood, I promise you that :p. So did you like the chapter? If you want to make me super happy and in a writing mode, please review and make my day a lot more brighter ;). Thank you for reading this and supporting my work, love you all, xoxo! **


	8. Author's note

Oh God, I feel so bad for I'm about to do, but I truly feel like I have no choice. I am so sorry, please don't hate me and despise me too much, but I don't

think I'll be continuing this story. The response has been wonderful and I don't know how to thank you for that, I definitely know this is not the way, but I

just ... I tried to write another chapter but the words are just not coming out, I have ideas, but I simply can't put them on paper anymore. There is more

than one reason for that, one of them is probably related to my personal life, but another actually has a lot to do with Klaroline and that I finally think it's

time to let them go. I'll still enjoy reading a good story about them from time to time, but they are not an inspiration for me anymore, they were the most

epic couple ever, and had the most potential in tv show history but Julie Plec decided to ruin it, and it's just hurtful to be hung up on a couple that will

never happen, I'm way too old for that. THANK YOU ONCE MORE, to each and every one of you that read, reviewed and favorited my stories. I'm not a

professional writer, far, far from it, English is not my native tongue (as you probably at times noticed as you had to endure my mistakes) so your lovely

comments made me feel like I was the queen of the world. And since I'm a passionate reader myself, I know how it feels to totally get into a story and

become practically obssessed with it, so I can't believe I actually got such wonderful people to feel that way about my stories. Thank you, and I wish all of

you nothing but the best, many wonderful stories to read and couples to adore and look forward to. Your reviews and response to my storied will forever

be a dear memory in my heart, xoxo.


End file.
